Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos
by Cordovezza
Summary: Candy y Albert son un matrimonio joven, con las preocupaciones de cualquiera de nosotros, con hijos pequeños, trabajo y necesidad de afecto, encuentros y desencuentros. ¿Podrán comunicarse y sortear las barreras de la rutina y los clichés acerca del amor?. Los invito a descubrirlo en esta entretenida historia. Reto creado para la página ALSS y para todos los Albertfans.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Qué Nos Pasa?

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … … … … …

TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué Nos Pasa?

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, Candy ya había acostado hace tres horas a los niños, comió sola, y sin mayor esperanza se calzó el pijama de franela para disponerse a dormir. Carente del bullicio del día, la mansión se sentía aún más enorme, los ruidos habituales podrían asustar a cualquiera, pero así era su casa, desde hace años crujía por todas partes, así que ella había aprendido a identificar cada una de las pisadas nocturnas: las de sus dos bebés cuando iban a su habitación para que los ayudase a ir al baño, las de la Tía Elroy, apenas imperceptibles dado lo lejana de su ubicación, y las de su adorado esposo, tan sigilosas como lentas, temiendo despertarla cuando llegaba tarde.

Sumergida estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando de improviso sintió que abrían la puerta, entrando un olor inconfundible a madera y pino a la habitación. Era Albert, que despacio había comenzado a desabotonar su chaqueta, además de desanudar su corbata.

Lo miró desde la cama, tapada hasta la nariz, fingiendo que dormía. La oscuridad era su aliada, así es que pudo ver su largo porte varonil mientras se sacaba la ropa e iba a bañarse. Pensó en seguirlo, pero ¿de qué serviría? Ya otras veces lo había hecho y él inventando algún pretexto la devolvía a la cama, tapándola como si fuese otro de sus hijos.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué, si sentía que ése era el hombre de su vida, al que amaba con el alma, no podían comunicarse? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado esta monotonía rutinaria, que los alejaba cada vez más? ¿La querría aún? ¿Acaso habría otra mujer?

Candy no aguantó más y se acercó cautelosa al baño, donde Albert ya se encontraba dentro de la ducha. Se desvistió y de improviso movió la puerta corredera. Albert se quedó de una pieza, la miró y tragó saliva, tratando de salir del encanto que sus curvas le provocaban.

̶ ¡Mi amor, no pensé que estarías despierta tan tarde! ¿Así que has decidido bañarte conmigo? ̶ sonrió ladinamente, abrazándola en una clara invitación a entrar con él.

"¡Por fin! hace tanto no siento tu piel amor mío", pensó Candy entrando rápidamente a la regadera.

Albert comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con pequeños besos, y ella sintió que se desvanecería allí mismo. Sin embargo, todo cambió rápidamente cuando su esposo, ansioso por concretar el encuentro, pegó a ella su parte baja e intentó levantarla de las nalgas, a lo que Candy respondió empujando fuertemente su torso con ambas manos.

̶ ¡Por qué todo tienes que hacerlo tan robótico! ¡No se trata de un simple trámite Albert! Se supone que nos demos nuestro tiempo, ¡No todo debe ser tan apurado! ̶ dijo Candy mirándolo con ojos de furia.

Albert se llevó una mano hacia el flequillo y echándolo hacia atrás cerró los ojos, meditando si hablar o no para no empeorar la situación. No entendía nada, hace menos de un minuto todo era fogosidad y ahora sentía un kilo de reproches caerle encima.

̶ Candy, no te entiendo, viniste a mí, te deseo, me deseas, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Sabes bien que en cualquier momento puede despertar alguno de los niños, ven aquí…terminemos lo que empezamos̶ le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa levantando una ceja.

̶ Ya no quiero terminar nada Albert, estoy harta de que todo sea así, te busco, te espero, pero tú pareces estar en otro mundo, donde cada cosa que haces es una obligación. ¡Pues yo no lo seré! Soy tu compañera, te guste o no, no soy una hija más ¿Me has escuchado? ̶ Mientras decía esto, salió de la ducha poniendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, dando así por terminada la sesión de pasión.

Albert por su parte no comprendía lo ocurrido. Llegaba cansado cada noche por trabajar horas extras para brindarles el mejor futuro posible a sus tres amores. Se desvivía por Candy, William y Anthony. Ellos eran su mundo y francamente, lo descomponía que al llegar su mujer fingiera estar dormida, o que al tratar de acercarse fuese rechazado intempestivamente como recién había ocurrido.

Sencillamente, no percibía lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa, pero también estaba harto, así es que cerró la puerta de la ducha, esperando que estuviese dormida al salir del baño.

̶ ¡Qué!, ¿acaso no dirás nada Berth? ̶ dijo Candy desde la puerta.

̶ Te conozco tanto Candy, que cualquier cosa que ahora diga o haga vas a usarla en mi contra, no quiero tener una pelea a las doce de la noche, estoy cansado y mañana me espera un largo día, así es que si me disculpas terminaré de bañarme ̶ replicó el rubio haciendo ademán de enjuagarse.

̶ Qué bien que me conozcas, porque lo que es yo, te desconozco completamente. ¿Dónde está tu pasión Albert? ¿Tus ganas locas de vivir? Antes era tu sol y tu luna, ahora soy las sobras del día. ¡Ya no aguanto esto me entiendes! ¡No somos ancianos! ¡Estamos en la plenitud de nuestras vidas! No podemos sólo criar y trabajar, qué es esto ¿un matricidio? ̶ Los ojos de Candy se habían humedecido, así es que se retiró del baño antes de esperar cualquier respuesta y se cubrió con la colcha de la cama.

… …

̶ Albert ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ̶ increpó George a su compañero en la junta de accionistas ̶ Edward acaba de pedirte el resumen mensual de las cifras globales, haz el favor de entregárselas.

̶ Lo siento, no lo escuché ̶. La verdad es que el Presidente del Consorcio Andrew no había podido conciliar el sueño durante el resto de la noche y su estado era catatónico.

̶ Por favor William, podemos continuar sin ti, sería mejor que te fueras a casa, pareces muy cansado, tal vez hasta estés enfermo ̶ señaló George con cara de preocupación ̶ Te acompaño a la puerta.

Cuando ambos se encontraban fuera del salón de juntas, Albert bajó los hombros abatido. Mirando al suelo consultó a su fiel amigo y mentor:

̶ George, ¿crees posible que Candy haya dejado de amarme?

̶ De qué hablas William, tienen dos hijos preciosos, llevan casados cinco años, están en la plenitud de su vida, ambos lucharon para estar juntos, no hables idioteces ̶ le dijo palmoteándole la espalda fraternalmente.

̶ No sé qué pasa, siento que cada día se aleja un poco más de mí, la estoy perdiendo George, y no sé qué hacer. He tratado de ser el mejor de los padres, un buen marido, ella me pide lo imposible… ̶ dijo Albert mirando al suelo. No soy un superhombre, me siento en un callejón sin salida, no encuentro cómo llegar a ella.

… …

Como cada mañana desde que se casó, Candy fue a cumplir su turno de enfermera al Hospital de Chicago. Los primeros años viajaba con Albert a la ciudad, él la pasaba a dejar y luego a buscar. Con la llegada de los niños ella decidió reducir su jornada a medio tiempo, quedando desocupada mucho antes que Albert, por ello, desde hace rato cada uno partía a su trabajo en autos separados.

Candy preparaba unas dosis de píldoras para los pacientes del segundo piso, cuando su amiga Flamy la zamarreó por la espalda.

̶ ¡Candice! ¡Te equivocaste en toda la fila anterior! Las pastillas azules van en la parte de abajo ¡Concéntrate mujer!

̶ ¡Perdón Flamy! ̶ dijo la pecosa poniéndose una mano sobre su cabeza ̶ ¡Creo que siempre seguiré siendo una cabeza dura! Jajaja.

̶ Por más que trates de hacerte la alegre, te conozco desde hace años Candice, sé que no estás bien, y sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mí. De todas maneras, los pacientes no tienen la culpa de tus problemas personales, ¡así es que no te descuides!

̶ ¿Crees en el amor eterno Flamy? Es decir, ¿crees que alguien sea capaz de amarte durante toda una vida con la misma intensidad? A veces creo que mi matrimonio se está apagando, igual que una vela que se va consumiendo de a poco ̶ dijo esto último bajando la mirada, para que la castaña no pudiese entrever lo mojado que se habían vuelto sus verdes ojos.

̶ Hum…sabes que en estos temas no soy de mucha ayuda. Soy práctica, y creo que si estás con alguien es por una decisión racional. Amar, para mí, es una decisión diaria.

̶ ¿Cómo que una decisión? ̶ increpó Candy muy interesada en la respuesta de su interlocutora ̶ ¡Se supone que cuando amas lo sientes con el alma y de eso se trata! ¡No puedes decidir amar, sino sentir que amas!

̶ Para mí, ésa es una visión muy infantil del amor Candice. Amar implica no sólo un sentimiento, sino escoger a alguien a diario, permanecer al lado de alguien, defender esa relación ̶. Flamy hablaba mientras corregía la fila errada de pastillas de Candy.

̶ Pues no estoy de acuerdo, no se puede forzar lo que no se siente. Creo en el amor desbordante, apasionado, lleno de bríos e incontenible. Así amo, y así me gustaría ser amada por siempre, al menos, así creía que era lo nuestro ̶ dijo Candy con voz casi inaudible.

̶ Pues no sabía que te referías a tu relación en concreto ̶ dijo Flamy contrariada ̶. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en lo que pasa en un matrimonio, pero de verdad, si pensara en una imagen del amor, ustedes se me vendrían a la cabeza, no sé si eso te sirva.

… …

Esa tarde Candy se encontraba bañando a Anthony, cuando vio de improviso la silueta de su marido entrar en el cuarto de baño con William en brazos.

̶ Hola mi vida, hoy he salido más temprano, tal vez podamos hablar tranquilos una vez que acostemos a los pequeños ̶ le dijo Albert con ojos suplicantes.

El corazón de Candy saltaba de felicidad, ¡lo amaba tanto! Y al fin podrían aclarar ese tedioso ambiente que se había generado quizás desde cuándo entre ambos. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sólo necesitaba saber si los de él seguían siendo tan firmes y fuertes como los de ella. A veces la sacaban de quicio cosas que siempre amó de él, como su eterna calma, su capacidad de analizar las situaciones y manejar imprevistos. Todo eso ahora en varias ocasiones la hacía enfurecer, quisiera verlo en algún momento perder el control, gritar, pelear, impacientarse, sin embargo, siempre era ella la que quedaba discutiendo sola. Él se controlaba guardando quien sabe qué pensamientos para sí.

Se apuró al máximo para tener listo al pequeño William, pero cuando llegó al cuarto de los niños se encontró con la misma imagen que hace muchísimas veces le había tocado presenciar. Albert figuraba acostado al lado de Anthony, quien ya estaba metido en la cama. Ambos se abrazaban y dormían como dos infantes. Candy sólo atinó a acercarse y tapar a su marido con una cobija, mientras se retiraba de la habitación con el corazón nuevamente apretado y con tanto por decir.

"Maldito seas William Andrew, me enamoré de ti como una loca, y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi pecho, pero dueles. Te alejas de mí, cada día, me estoy secando por dentro". Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía su cuarto, sola nuevamente.

Continuará.

… … … … … … … …

¡Hola a todos! Espero les guste esta nueva historia, quise tomar como inspiración la vida actual con niños, pareja, trabajo y los problemas que cotidianamente enfrenta un matrimonio joven. También quería compartir con ustedes distintas visiones del amor. Veamos hacia donde nos lleva esta vez esta nueva aventura ¿Les parece? Acompáñenme, espero sus comentarios y aportes.

VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS! Un abrazo

Cordovezza.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Inesperado

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … … … … …

Advertencia, un poquitín de Lemon, pero nada realmente que traume a nadie.

Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Inesperado.

Albert despertó sobresaltado, eran las cinco de la mañana, por lo que la alarma de su cuarto aún no sonaba. Se encontraba aún en la pieza de Anthony, había pasado la noche en la cama del mayor de sus retoños. Adolorido, porque la longitud de su cuerpo lo mantuvo roncando con la mitad de éste fuera del catre, trató de estirarse y se dirigió sigilosamente a uno de los baños de las habitaciones de visitas. No necesitaba partir a la oficina a esa hora, de hecho, ese día pensaba entrar más tarde de lo habitual, pero le urgía salir de la casa antes de que su esposa se levantara.

La amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero ahora sentía que no la entendía. Si se durmió fue tratando de ayudar en las labores domésticas para que ambos pudiesen conversar y ella no había sido capaz de despertarlo. Seguramente se había acostado molesta, por lo que él sólo quería salir de allí, todos los reproches los conocía de memoria, pero le parecían tan injustos. Se deslomaba cada día por darles lo mejor, era un fiel esposo, cariñoso padre y buen trabajador. ¿Qué rayos pasaba entonces?

A las seis y media Candy apagó su alarma, aún seguía enfadada, pero le extrañó no escuchar como cada mañana el sonido de la ducha en el cuarto de baño. Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Anthony, el pequeño dormía profundamente, pero no había rastros de Albert. Miró sobre el velador de su esposo, notando que no estaba el reloj que ella le había regalado en su quinto aniversario. "No puede ser, se marchó sin despedirse…inaudito" resopló para sí, molesta.

Ese día en la clínica no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, así es que apenas terminó su jornada corrió hacia las Empresas Andrew. Subió al elevador sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía, necesitaba hablar con Albert, era de vida o muerte para su matrimonio. Cuando llego al último piso se apresuró hacia su despacho, pero la detuvo una asistente con muy malas noticias.

̶ Sra. Andrew es un placer recibirla, pero su marido no se encuentra en su oficina, se retiró hace ya una hora ̶ le dijo extrañada de verla, una mujer madura muy formal.

̶ ¿Eh? Qué lástima, no hemos hablado hoy, no sabía que volvería temprano a casa ̶ Candy agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que había confesado más de lo debido a una desconocida ̶ ¿Dónde está Dorothy?

̶ Creo que acompañó al señor ̶ indicó la mujer bajando los ojos, como si le incomodara en extremo dar esa información.

Candy hervía en rabia, no por lo que la mujer le había dicho, sino porque el tono que usó dejaba entrever como si ocultase algo indebido. Salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse, y fuera del edificio apoyó su frente en un poste de luz cercano, tratando de recomponerse para volver a casa.

De pronto, sintió una voz muy familiar, que no escuchaba desde hacía años:  
̶ ¿Tarzán Pecoso, eres tú? ̶ le dijo una voz masculina, mientras le tocaba el hombro derecho.

̶ ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces en Chicago? ̶ Exclamó la rubia mirándolo desconfiada sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella se encontraba la última persona que le había roto el corazón, hablándole descaradamente, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

̶ Aunque no lo creas, vine por negocios, hay posibilidades de que adquiera el Teatro Hamilton, muy cerca de aquí. Mi compañía ha crecido, ésta es una posible oportunidad de expansión ̶ señaló ufano, quitando del rostro de Candy un mechón rebelde, poniéndolo tras su oreja.

̶ No creo prudente que te tomes estas licencias conmigo ̶ señaló Candy volviendo a recomponer su peinado.

̶ No te enojes Candy, fue sólo un impulso natural ¿Dónde está William? Es muy raro verte sin tu perro guardián ̶ Rio de buena gana, mientras veía cómo el rostro de Candy enrojecía de rabia.

̶ Se adelantó a cuidar los niños, esta vez salí más tarde de lo habitual y fue a casa antes que yo ̶ mintió ella, tratando de defender su relación ante este hombre que durante años le había robado el aliento.

̶ Candy, estaré varias semanas en la ciudad finiquitando este negocio. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café para ponernos al día? Hace tanto que nos separamos, creo que aún hay mucho por decir. Ya no estoy con Susana, ¿Podrías creer que me dejó por su kinesiólogo? Ja, ja, ja, qué ironía ¿cierto?

De improviso, Candy sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás, rodeaba su cintura y depositaba en su cuello un tierno beso. Olió la embriagante loción de su marido, pero recordó su mentira blanca temiendo quedar al descubierto. Rápidamente reaccionó tomando la palabra, esperando que Albert correspondiese su jugada:

̶ ¡Mi amor! Qué bueno que estés aquí, pensé que no te alcanzaría, como te fuiste temprano para estar con los niños… ̶ Candy lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

̶ Sí, es que me di cuenta de que había olvidado algo, y mira qué suerte encontrarte aquí. Vámonos juntos, aún me esperan en el auto ̶ le dijo posesivo, mientras la abrazaba haciéndola retroceder hacia él.

̶ ¡Qué gran encuentro con la familia Andrew! perdonen, me doy cuenta que no es un buen momento para ustedes, no quisiera interrumpir su rutina diaria. Si me disculpan, me retiro ̶ dijo Terry tomando la mano derecha de Candy, depositando allí un beso de forma tan lenta, que Albert sintió que le explotaban las entrañas.

Candy se sonrojó, la incomodidad se palpaba en el entorno, así es que quitó rápidamente su mano para abrazar con ambas a su esposo.

̶ Adiós Terry, fue un gusto verte. Espero que tus negocios en Chicago se concreten muy bien.

̶ Y yo espero que no olvides la invitación que quedó pendiente ̶ dijo Terry mirándola intensamente.

̶ ¿Invitación? ¡Pero claro! Qué descortés he sido Terry ̶ señaló Albert cínicamente ̶ es imperdonable de mi parte no ofrecerle mi casa a un viejo amigo. Te dejo invitado este fin de semana a Lakewood, espero que puedas acompañarnos para que conozcas a nuestra familia. Los niños son un encanto, será gratísimo escuchar qué ha sido de tu vida y contarte acerca de la nuestra. ¿Qué dices? El sábado, un almuerzo entre amigos, fuera del ajetreo de Chicago ̶ le dijo marcando su territorio, abrazando aún más férreo a su mujer.

̶ Allí estaré Andrew, no podría perderme la oportunidad de verlos jugando al papá y la mamá ¡ja, ja, ja! ̶ rio falsamente, sabiendo que en el fondo el rubio quería restregarle su felicidad en la cara. No pudo negarse, pues habría quedado muy explícito que tenía otras intenciones con Candy, y no quería una escena de celos ni amenazas de alguien que alguna vez ya le había dado una paliza. Se las ingeniaría ese sábado para indagar más sobre ellos, para ver los puntos débiles que le permitiesen acercarse a Candy nuevamente.

Luego de una cortés despedida, la pareja se alejó presurosa al automóvil que los aguardaba. Albert no soltó a su esposa hasta que ambos ya se encontraban dentro y el motor había encendido la marcha, instante que aprovechó para mirarla fijamente y darle un beso abrumador. Candy se dejó llevar por el momento, pero luego lo alejo de sí con ambas manos, increpándolo tratando de parecer más enojada de lo que realmente se sentía:

̶ ¿Qué pasa contigo Albert? Hoy te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte y esta tarde te retiras sospechosamente temprano con una de tus asistentes. No te hagas el inocente, ¡anoche no pudimos hablar nada! Todo contigo es muy extraño.

̶ ¡Qué rayos te pasa a ti! Te encuentro hablando con tu ex novio debajo de mi empresa ¿y la que hace una escena de celos eres tú? Perdóname pero eres demasiado descarada ̶ dijo Albert moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

̶ ¡No te hagas el inocente Albert! Te conozco de toda la vida, querías parecer confiado, controlando la situación, pero por dentro morías de celos. Me apretabas como si fuese de tu propiedad ¡No lo niegues! ̶ refutó Candy acercando sus ojos a los de él en tono desafiante.

̶ ¿Y de quién crees que eres Princesa? ̶ Albert bajó la cortina que separaba la vista de la parte delantera del auto, haciéndole un guiño por el espejo frontal al conductor. Luego comenzó a subir con su mano izquierda por la entrepierna de su mujer, mientras con la otra la sujetaba firmemente de la nuca, acercando su boca a la pequeña oreja de ella. Mordisqueó su lóbulo inferior y luego le habló tan ronco que la hizo estremecer.

̶ No me conoces tanto como crees, sino, habrías anticipado lo que te ocurrirá ahora… no juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte mi vida ̶ diciendo esto último, la jaló de ambas piernas haciéndola quedar en forma horizontal en el asiento, bajó sus bragas y se puso sobre ella, mientras abría el cierre de su cremallera.

̶ ¿Esta vez no habrán palabras me oíste?, sólo mi nombre gemirás, te he malcriado demasiado amor mío ̶ mientras decía esto último se posicionaba en su entrada y le robaba un nuevo beso, mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos ambas muñecas de Candy. Ella se dejaba hacer, era como un sueño hecho realidad, había añorado que algo así pasara en sus innumerables fantasías, así es que jugó aquel juego con total devoción. Albert, su Albert, la reclamaba para sí con una pasión cabría, se encontraba tan excitada que antes de que entrase ya estaba lista para él. Se dejó llevar por cada estocada sintiendo el vaivén del automóvil y las manos de su esposo que la recorrían por completo. El viaje duraba al menos una hora y media de vuelta, tenían todo el camino de regreso para perderse cada uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Continuará.

… … … … …

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto con esta actualización, estoy tratando de cuadrar todo desde mi regreso a la vida luego de un gran problema de salud, pero me esperaba una lista de pendientes interminable jejeje. Quedó cortísimo, lo sé, pero preferible esto a otra semana sin subir nada y ¡extrañaba mucho escribir! Espero les guste, amo sus comentarios, son ánimo y gasolina para mi inspiración, los leo y escucho todos. Sus sugerencias y ánimos son maravillosos.

Saludos especiales a Silvia, elbroche, Alebeth, Fanny, Yuleni, Elo Andrew, Kecs, Pivoine3, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, Candy Candy, Venezolana lopez, Sandra Casillas, fandcya, Ster star, Reeka 21 y todos aquellos que leen en forma anónima, pero se dan un tiempo para soñar con algunas de mis líneas.

Prometo volver pronto con otro capi, un abrazo Grande y VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTICS FOREVER!

Abrazos: CORDOVEZZA.


	3. Capítulo 3: No Te Alejes de Mí

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Capítulo 3: No Te Alejes de Mí

La pareja bajó del automóvil en total complicidad, mirándose con cariño mientras entraban a la mansión. Había sido un viaje lleno de emociones que hace tiempo no disfrutaban, por el momento parecía como si todos los problemas y malos entendidos hubiesen quedado atrás.

̶ ¡Candy! ¡Te estoy hablando! Insistió la Tía Elroy con el pequeño William en brazos, repitiéndole por tercera vez que Anthony estaba con fiebre, que debían llamar al doctor.

̶ ̶ ¿Eh? Discúlpeme, le pido por favor que no se inquiete. Es habitual que los niños se contagien virus pasajeros, seguramente cederá en pocos días. Cuidaremos que no se exponga a cambios de temperatura bruscos, le prometo estar pendiente en caso de que sea necesario llamar al médico ̶ respondió Candy tratando de mantener la emoción con que venía llegando ¡se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo!

̶ ̶ Ahora por favor Tía Elroy le pido que me entregue a Anthony, no debería cargarlo. Él puede caminar, además, contratamos a Estella precisamente para que nos ayude y usted no tenga que hacer fuerza desmedidamente.

Candy la estimaba, sólo que a veces se sentía ahogada por su manía de inmiscuirse en las decisiones concernientes a los niños. No pasaba un día en que no criticase lo abrigados que estaban o al revés. Opinaba desde lo que comían, hasta sobre la hora en que los dejaba jugar en el jardín. Por lo general, Albert solía abstraerse de reaccionar acerca de dichas cuestiones, casi nunca estaba presente cuando los problemas cotidianos sucedían. Más tarde, al relatárselos, ya no parecían tener la importancia que para ella habían generado durante el día. La constante acumulación de consejos no solicitados, más las quejas sobre la crianza de sus hijos la apremiaban, y aunque solía ignorarlas, mermaban su ánimo predisponiéndola negativamente para cuando arribaba su esposo.

Estaba cansada. No sentía que hubiese un espacio para un rato de ocio, ni salida de este círculo rutinario. ¿Cómo conversar acerca de esto con Albert si constantemente minimizaba estas situaciones? por otro lado, entendía que la Tía hacía todo esto motivada por el gran cariño y preocupación que tenía por sus sobrinos nietos. No quería herirla, pero ya habían tenido varios roces por lo mismo.

Candy miró hacia el lado, pero Albert ya había corrido a la habitación del mayor de sus hijos, ejerciendo el control sobre la situación, buscando el termómetro, subiendo a tomarle la temperatura. Nuevamente se sentía no respaldada. ¿Por qué no era capaz de enfrentarse a su pariente dejándola a ella como la mala de la película? Sintió de improviso cómo el mágico momento que acababan de vivir en el viaje se esfumaba, siendo golpeada por la cruda realidad de su soledad. Sí, en lo más profundo de su alma eso sentía, un vacío que no podía llenar, un puente que no era capaz de cruzar sin Albert, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de nada, sólo vivía cada día como si fuese independiente, cada vez más lejos de su alma.

¡Qué diablos! hoy sentía que su matrimonio parecía un muy aceitado engranaje. Ambos se conocían a la perfección, sin embargo, no había tiempo para hablar ni soñar, sólo trabajar y criar. ¿Sería que su marido en realidad ya no la amaba? Nuevamente las dudas, los celos surgían en su mente. Intentaba acallarlas pensando que se trataba de estupideces, pero no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Albert, ¡cómo podía vivir tan calmado mientras ella se hacía añicos por dentro! Si todo seguía así terminaría volviéndose una mujer amargada, quizás hasta como la Tía Elroy. No quería eso, sentía ansias de vivir, de liberarse, a veces hasta de huir y mandar todo al carajo. Luego, se sentía culpable, como si fuese una madre atroz. ¿Por qué el amor infinito que sus hijos le prodigaban no era suficiente? ¿por qué otras mujeres parecían sentirse plenas y realizadas con el sólo hecho de ser mamás? ¿sería acaso que había algo malo en ella? Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la pieza de los niños algunas lágrimas pujaron por salir, pero se tragó la pena, la frustración e hizo como si nada ocurriese, dispuesta a atender a su pequeño.

Albert parecía tener todo en calma, se encontraba sacándole un paño frío de la frente a William. Candy se acercó con un uno nuevo, momento que su esposo aprovechó para hablarle:

̶̶ He solicitado a Estella que llame al médico, mañana temprano estará por acá para revisar a Will.

̶ ̶ ¡Qué diablos te pasa Albert! ¿Acaso no me escuchas jamás?

̶ ̶ Candy por favor baja la voz, el niño está enfermo ̶ Albert la miró como si estuviese chiflada, mientras siguió atendiendo a su hijo. Conversemos mañana cuando estés tranquila.

̶ ̶ No Albert, no conversaré contigo, vete al carajo ̶ dijo susurrándole irónicamente esto último al oído.

̶̶ Sr. Albert, lo busca el matrimonio Crownell, ¿los hago pasar? ̶ dijo Dorothy desde el umbral de la oficina.

̶ ̶ Sí por favor, fui yo quien los llamó. No importa que no estén en agenda, cancela por favor mi cita posterior ̶ respondió él cerrando una carpeta con documentos.

̶̶ ¡Tío! Qué bueno verte, recibimos tu mensaje y vinimos de inmediato. Tuve que cambiar algunos compromisos previos, pero nos preocupó que recalcases que era algo urgente, ¿está todo bien? ̶ señaló Archie mirándose de soslayo con Annie.

̶ Adelante por favor. Bienvenida Annie, como siempre, te ves radiante ̶ saludó Albert haciendo un gesto para que la pareja se instalase en el diván a un costado de su oficina ̶ tienes razón Archie, nada está bien, por eso es que necesito la ayuda de ambos. Mi matrimonio se está yendo a pique, no tengo idea el por qué, no puedo llegar a Candy. La amo con el alma, pero no logro entender en qué momento se fue todo al carajo. Siento que me quiere, bueno, ya no estoy tan seguro. Estoy desesperado ̶ dijo mientras se tomaba la frente con una de sus manos, mientras se paseaba en círculos por la oficina.

̶̶ Cálmate Albert, nunca te había visto así. Los matrimonios pasan por fases, nada es perfecto. Seguro no debe ser nada grave, pronto se arreglarán ̶ señaló Archie tratando de relajar el ambiente, mientras sacaba un vaso de whisky escocés de una mesita aledaña al diván.

Annie jaló la mano de su marido, para que la mirase, indicándole con los ojos que la situación no daba para juegos, luego habló mirando al suelo:

̶ Entiendo la gravedad de la situación Albert. No sé si pueda ayudarte, pero a riesgo de cometer una indiscreción, sólo desde el cariño que les tengo a ambos puedo decirte que las últimas veces que he visto a Candy me ha hecho muchas preguntas acerca de mi relación con Archie. La he visto pensativa, incluso ha llorado un par de veces en mi regazo sin decirme el motivo.

Albert sintió como si una inmensa oscuridad atravesara su pecho, por inercia se acercó a la mesita sirviéndose también un vaso de escocés. No sabía qué decir, al parecer había tanto que no conocía de su esposa ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Quería salir corriendo de inmediato hacia el hospital a abrazarla, volver a sentirla cerca, que ambos olvidaran todos los malentendidos y desavenencias. La amaba con toda su alma, sentía que su mundo se quebraba de sólo saber que ella sufría silente, y que él no había intuido nada, ni menos había hecho nada para mejorar realmente la situación. Decidido, habló mirando a la pareja:

̶ ̶ Por favor, ayúdenme. Necesito hablar con Candy a solas, ¿podrían invitar a la Tía Elroy a alojar en su casa hoy? William ha estado enfermo, por lo que estará renuente a dejar la casa, pero he pensado que pueden llevársela diciéndole que sólo será a tomar el té, luego allá la convidan a quedarse con el pretexto de que es muy tarde para llevarla a Lakewood.

̶ ̶ Cuenta con ello Albert ̶ respondió Archie, conmovido por el estado de vulnerabilidad en que lo veía inmerso ̶ Esta tarde pasaremos por ella.

La pareja se retiró muy preocupada, no tenían idea lo que les ocurría a los Andrew, pero sin duda estaban pasando por un momento desgarrador. Por todo el cariño que les tenían sólo sentían ganas de ayudarlos a sortear esta dificultad y que volvieran a prodigarse el amor infinito que siempre habían proyectado.

̶ ̶ ¿Viste su expresión Archie? Estaba desecho, sólo espero que esta tarde puedan conversar tranquilos, no sé cómo no son capaces de ver lo mucho que se aman ̶ dijo Annie mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

̶ ̶ Sí, quedé tan sorprendido. Siempre los vi como una pareja infalible, no pensé que tuviesen los mismos problemas que el resto ̶ ambos tomaron el elevador, entonces Archie aprovechó para tomar a su mujer por la cintura, acercándola hacia su pecho.

̶ ̶ No me dejes nunca Annie, no podría soportarlo ̶ dijo abrazándola con fuerza, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Candy se encontraba terminando el traslado de un paciente desde el ala de Cuidados Intensivos, cuando escuchó el llamado de la recepcionista del hospital.

"Sra. Candice Andrew, se le solicita en la entrada", el llamado se repitió dos veces más hasta que la rubia pudo llegar al mesón donde se recepcionaban los enfermos.

̶ ̶ Hola Marie, ¿quién me busca? ̶ dijo con voz acelerada, frotando sus manos con alcohol.

̶̶ Hola Candy, te busca ese bombón que está sentado allá ̶ le indicó la mujer, mientras apuntaba con su mentón hacia la sala de espera principal. Al fondo, mirándola felinamente, estaba Terry. Al verla se levantó raudo, besando en forma galante una de sus manos a modo de saludo. El castaño intentó demorar más de la cuenta sus labios sobre el dorso de aquella, pero Candy la retiró rápidamente, haciendo el gesto de limpiarla en su delantal de enfermera.

̶ ̶ A qué has venido Terry, estoy trabajando ̶ dijo Candy molesta por la sorpresiva visita.

̶ ̶ Hola Candy ̶ respondió irónico ̶ no te pongas a la defensiva, sólo pasé a saludarte e invitarte a almorzar. Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas?

̶ ̶ No tenemos nada que hablar sin mi marido presente Terry. Olvídate que saldré contigo ni siquiera a buscar un café. Te conozco, sé lo que intentas, te recuerdo que tengo una familia.

̶̶ ¡Guau Pecosa! Nunca creí que llegase el día en que te viese domada. Veo que el magnate ha aplacado tu fuego, eres toda una dueña de casa ¡ja, ja, ja! ̶ rio maliciosamente, sabiendo que había tirado un dardo directo al corazón de ella.

̶̶ Sal de aquí por favor. No permitiré que vengas con tus juegos al lugar donde trabajo. Vete, antes que tenga que llamar a seguridad. Si te queda un mínimo de respeto corresponderás a la invitación que te hizo Albert mañana y dejarás de molestarme ̶ dijo Candy empujándolo con ambas manos hacia atrás. Terry continuó riendo, sin dejar de mirarla seductoramente.

̶ ̶ Veo que he dado en el blanco Tarzán Pecoso, estás convertida en toda una madre aristócrata. Dime ¿no te aburren los fines de semana de bordado y crianza? ̶ volvió a acercarse a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Candy no desvió la mirada, lo desafió sosteniéndola unos segundos, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Terry quedó simplemente deslumbrado, las brasas ardiendo en los ojos de Candy habían terminado por remover todo lo que antaño sentía por ella. Si la había buscado con la intención de vislumbrar alguna posibilidad de recuperarla, hoy estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Ella era sin duda su destino y el rubio pacato simplemente un traspié en el camino, un premio de consuelo.

Candy corrió por el pasillo principal, encerrándose en el primer baño que encontró. Las palabras de Terry habían llegado a su alma como una estocada mortal "nunca creí que llegase el día en que te viese domada" "estás convertida en una madre aristócrata", mientras retumbaban esta frases en su mente, sintió que desfallecía, lloró largos minutos en la oscuridad, reprimiendo sus sollozos para no ser escuchada.

Terminó su media jornada diaria a duras penas, una gran melancolía se había anidado en su corazón. Salió lentamente del hospital, sin su energía habitual, mirando el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto, sintió que una voz familiar la llamaba por su nombre. Levantó el rostro y allí estaba él, sonriéndole cálidamente, con los brazos abiertos para recibirla, inmensamente apuesto, con esa mirada transparente que le transmitía mil emociones a la vez.

Caminó hacia ella acariciándole el mentón con su pulgar y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, besándola como si no hubiese mañana.

̶ ̶ Vamos a casa mi vida, no quiero que vuelvas sola ̶ dijo Albert sin soltar el abrazo ̶ hablemos hoy por favor, quiero entender, mejorar todo lo que sea necesario. Te amo Princesa, por favor no sigamos así.

̶ ̶ Ya estoy en casa ̶ sonrió ella, mirándolo dulcemente, caminando con él hacia el auto que esperaba encendido.

Continuará...

Hola amigas del Candymundo, les dejo este nuevo capi que me ha costado un mundo escribir, lo subí desde el celular y me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza. Espero les guste, a veces la musa inspiración se tarda en llegar, y bueno, ella manda.

Les mando un gran abrazo y mil gracias siempre por darse un tiempo de leer a esta humilde servidora y por su eterna paciencia. Un abrazo enorme y Viva Chile Mierda! En nuestro aniversario patrio jejeje.

¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza.


	4. Capítulo 4: Momento de Sincerarse

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … … … … …

Capítulo 4: Momento de Sincerarse.

Los Andrew se mantuvieron silentes todo el trayecto de vuelta, Candy durmió en el regazo de su esposo sintiendo que los problemas se esfumaban a su alero. Por su parte, Albert aprovechó el viaje para ordenar sus ideas, también para abrazarla con todo el amor que podía transmitirle sin palabras, finalmente también sucumbió ante un profundo sueño, del que ambos sólo fueron despertados por Oscar, el chofer, una vez que arribaron a Lakewood.

Se abrieron las puertas de la mansión, apareciendo Estela con los pequeños de la mano.

̶ ¡Hola bebés! ¡Mamá ha llegado! Qué bueno que estás mejor Anthony, sabía que sólo era un virus pasajero ̶ dijo Candy abrazando al mayor de sus hijos.

̶ Señora Andrew muy buenas tardes ¿Señor? Qué placer tenerlo tan temprano en casa. Les comento que Miss Elroy no se encuentra, fue a tomar el té donde los Sres. Cornwell, seguramente no tardará en volver, ya saben ustedes cuánto quiere a los niños ¡No se separa de ellos!

̶ Gracias Estela, qué bueno que Anthony se ha recuperado, me quedo más tranquilo con la visita que le hizo hoy el doctor, por favor ¿Podría llevar a los niños a comer su merienda? Estaré con Candy en la Biblioteca.

̶ Sí Sr. William no se preocupe, después estaremos en el salón de juegos, tómense su tiempo.

Albert asió a Candy por la espalda, invitándola a avanzar hacia el amplio salón que albergaba una enorme cantidad de libros, donde también funcionaba su oficina en casa. Lo había escogido porque sabía que era el lugar favorito de la pecosa, allí se había enterado que él era el Príncipe de la Colina, también ahí ella le había anunciado que sería padre por primera vez…

 _Flashback_

̶ ¡Tatatatán! ̶ exclamó Candy mientras abría de golpe la gruesa puerta de la biblioteca ̶ ¡Hice este pastel para mi Príncipe! ̶ la joven entró sin esperar respuesta, mientras mostraba ante un divertido Albert una pequeña masa deforme color café, del porte de un pan, rellena de crema de chocolate y salpicada de mostacilla de colores.

̶ ¿De qué se trata este asalto a mi privacidad enfermera Andrew?, es que acaso no sabe que quien entra en esta habitación sin aviso debe dejar una prenda antes de volver a salir? ̶ dijo mirándola coquetamente.

̶ William Albert Andrew ¡No me mires así! Vengo a mostrarte mi primer pastel de chocolate ¡Es una delicia! No seas tímido acércate ̶ dijo ella poniéndole en las narices su creación.

Albert no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar, aún permanecía sentado en su escritorio cuando su esposa puso un dedo en la crema y le exigió que abriera la boca.

̶ Hummm, no sé, temo por mi integridad física, no digamos que cocinar es tu especialidad. Después de todo era yo quien tenia que hacerlo en el Magnolia o hubiéramos muerto intoxicados.

̶ ¡Albert! Como tu mujer exijo que pruebes esta exquisitez ̶ bufó ella sujetándole la mandíbula con la otra mano, mientras metía el dedo con crema completo entre sus labios.

̶ Mi amor ¡Está incomible! ̶ respondió él echándose a reír. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El pastel quedó sobre la mesa, mientras su esposo comenzaba a escudriñar bajo su falda ̶ Sin embargo, tú estás deliciosa...

̶ No es justo ̶ dijo Candy haciendo un puchero infantil ̶ Quería que este momento fuera especial, tengo algo que mostrarte ̶ metió su mano en el bolsillo del delantal, sacando de allí una pequeña botita color marfil. Albert abrió los ojos mirándola en estado de shock.

̶ No me digas que… ¿Es en serio? ¿Seremos padres? ¡Te amo mi vida! ¡Más que a nada en este mundo! ̶ la alzó en brazos hasta el medio de la sala, donde comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sin soltarla, sentía iba a explotar de tanta felicidad.

 _Fin del Flashback_

̶ Albert dime ¿Por qué has ido a buscarme hoy al hospital?, ¿Por qué estás tan temprano en casa? y ¿Por qué no está la Tía Elroy?

̶ Son demasiadas preguntas, tenemos tanto de qué hablar. He ido a buscarte porque no aguanto más esta situación, somos adultos, nos amamos, pero veo que cada día que pasa nos alejamos más. Cuando fui por ti parecía como si hubieses llorado, no lo niegues, te conozco.

̶ No, sólo es cansancio. Hoy no fui en el auto, le pedí a Oscar que me llevara temprano al hospital, había una operación delicada que debía asistir y no dominaba todas las técnicas, así que me fui estudiando todo el camino ̶ omitió relatarle la visita de Terry, sabía lo inseguro que se ponía cuando siquiera lo nombraban, contarle que más encima la había visitado a solas podría hacer que ardiera Troya.

̶ Qué ocurre Candy ¿Por qué estás tan distante?, sabes que los amo a los tres con locura.

̶ La vida no es tan sencilla como la haces parecer, me desautorizas, no confías en mí. Ahora por ejemplo, llamaste al médico sabiendo que ayer le dije a Tía Elroy que estuviese tranquila, que yo conocía de estas cosas y que si la situación empeoraba lo llamaríamos.

̶ Lo hice por mejor, para ahorrarnos a todos una preocupación. Podemos pagarlo ¿Por qué no? ̶ respondió Albert acomodando una figura de la biblioteca.

̶ No se trata del dinero, sino del apoyo que me entregas. ¡Yo había dicho que no! Nadie te pidió que te hicieses cargo de la situación, ya estaba resuelta. Sólo te pido que colabores conmigo, no soy tu hija, sino tu compañera que no se te olvide ̶ Candy había comenzado a ofuscarse, le hervía la sangre cuando su esposo no entendía ni dimensionaba los errores cotidianos.

̶ Sólo lo hice por mejor, para dejar tranquila a mi Tía ̶ insistió él.

̶ ¡No es así! El que quería estar tranquilo eras tú porque en verdad no confías en mí ¡Me tratas como si fuese otro de tus hijos! Minimizas todo lo que me ocurre, las cosas que me afectan ̶ el corazón de la Sra. Andrew ya se había abierto, disparando todo lo que tenía acumulado.

̶ ¿De verdad eso crees? Jamás ha sido mi intención, lo hice por ayudar.

̶ ¡Nadie te lo pidió! No espero que me rescates cada vez que tengo un problema, entiende ¡Somos una pareja! Decidimos compartir nuestras alegrías y problemas, no eres el encargado de entregar las soluciones. Me acostumbraste a que yo era lo más importante en tu vida, hoy apenas te veo y cuando estás ni siquiera me prestas atención, sólo te "encargas" de las situaciones ¡Estoy harta! ̶ Candy hablaba de pie, en un tono inquisidor, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir Candy? No entiendo, los niños y tú son la razón de mi existencia. Si me deslomo cada día es por darles lo mejor, cuando llego a casa trato de que no tengan problemas, que puedan estar tranquilos, felices, ésa es mi única preocupación ̶ Albert ya no miraba el suelo, sino que buscaba el rostro de ella, tratando de descifrarla.

̶ De eso se trata precisamente Bert, los tres no venimos en un mismo bulto, unos son tus hijos y la otra soy yo, tu compañera. Tampoco podemos ser la razón de tu existencia ¿No lo entiendes? Estamos juntos, pero siempre amaste tu libertad, es una de las razones que me volvió loca por ti, siempre alegre, conectado con la vida ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿De verdad no sueñas con vivir nuevas aventuras, recorrer el mundo, cambiarlo? Extraño despertar sin preocupaciones, con la única misión de hacernos el amor el día entero, casi sin comer por lo cansados que estábamos. Hoy nuestra intimidad es prácticamente nula o un mero trámite, si hay algo de tiempo lo entregamos por completo a la crianza ¡No puedo seguir así!, menos si no cuento con tu apoyo. No soy mujer que esté al alero de nadie ¿Me has escuchado?

̶ Qué injusta eres al atacarme con tanta dureza. Señalas lo que según tú pasa por mi mente ¿De verdad crees que no respeto tus opiniones? ¿Que no te tomo en cuenta? De repente soy el responsable de todas tus frustraciones ¡Fui yo el que sugerí traer a Estela! si mal no recuerdo, tú decidiste no contratarla tiempo completo en la mansión ¡Tú quisiste trabajar medio día para estar con los niños por las tardes! ¿Ahora soy yo quien te tiene prisionera? ̶ Albert estaba herido en su orgullo, pero más que nada en el alma, hablaba aquejado por la punzada de una herida invisible que sangraba en su interior.

̶ Nunca dije eso Albert, sólo que no eres mi padre, sino el hombre con el que comparto mi vida. No he pedido que satisfagas mis necesidades, porque somos una pareja y se supone que eso lo vemos juntos. No soy una tonta muñeca que te esperará en la noche con las zapatillas de levantar a la entrada de la casa.

̶ ¿Qué quieres de mí Candy? De verdad esta conversación no va hacia ningún sitio.

̶ ¡Quiero que me consideres tu igual! Quiero lo que teníamos antes, nuestra pasión, la ganas incontenibles de tocarnos, volvernos locos como antes ¡Ver tu espíritu libre y volar contigo! ̶ Candy cerró los ojos oprimiendo ambas manos cerca de su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

̶ Sabía que teníamos una diferencia de edad, pero nunca la había sentido con tanta fuerza ¿Realmente no valoras lo que tenemos hoy? Entiendo que no soy perfecto, pero tenemos una familia maravillosa, si no puedes verlo no sé que hacer al respecto ̶ Albert se notaba distante, las palabras de su esposa le habían afectado, ya no estaba filtrando sus pensamientos, decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

̶ ¡Qué estás diciendo! Ambos somos adultos Bert, no insultes mi inteligencia. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tus palabras me hirieran. No quiero seguir aquí ̶ Candy avanzó hacia la puerta, pero cuando puso su mano en el pomo Albert la detuvo tomando sus hombros desde atrás.

̶ No te vayas, arreglé esta instancia para conversar, Tía Elroy no llegará esta noche y le he pagado extra a Estela para que nos ayude con los niños. Quédate, por favor.

Candy volteó a verlo, el intenso azul de su mirada estaba oscurecido, opaco. Su semblante reflejaba tristeza, se le encogió el alma pensar que por su culpa su esposo estuviese así. Nunca había querido herirlo, pero él no la entendía, estaba claro que entre ambos había un abismo difícil de cruzar.

̶ Está bien, me quedaré. Entiendo que necesitamos hablar ̶ Albert la tomó por la espalda volteándola hacia él para besarla, pero ella lo empujó con fuerza ̶ Déjame ¡No me toques! Sólo hablaremos, de hecho no saldremos de aquí hasta que digamos todo lo que pensamos ¿Ok? ¡Las cosas no las solucionaremos así!

̶ ¿No dijiste que querías pasión? ¡Quién te entiende entonces! ̶ dijo el rubio alejándose un par de metros tomando asiento en un gran sofá cercano al escritorio. Candy se sentó en la mesa de éste, con las manos cruzadas, moviendo sus pies que no tocaban el suelo.

̶ Dices que me amas Albert, pero ¿Cómo sabes que es así? De hecho, cuando dices quererme es en una oración que generalmente incluye a los niños ¿Realmente me quieres o quieres la familia que hemos construido?

̶ ¿Qué clase de trabalenguas es ése? ¡Claro que te amo! Te lo demuestro cada día preocupándome por ti y los niños.

̶ ¡Aggggg! ¡Te dije que no metas a nuestros hijos en el mismo saco! Es obvio que ambos los amamos. Hablo de otra pasión, de la que te descoloca, te hace sonreír cuando estás solo al imaginarte junto la otra persona, esa sensación de borrachera absoluta, de nunca saciarte del ser amado. Eso para mí es el amor Albert, algo que no puede planearse, ni elegirse, ni controlarse, no decides amar a alguien, sientes eso con todas tus fuerzas o no lo sientes, así de simple. Así te amo yo ¿Entiendes?

̶ ¿Y por qué debe existir una única manera de amar? ¿Por qué no puede ser que alguien, consciente cada día de lo que alberga en su corazón, tome la decisión de entregarse a otra persona por elección, no por algo sin control? Así te amo yo, cada día renuevo mis votos, y no por eso es menos fuerte que tu sentimiento ̶ respondió él tratando de buscar su mirada, que Candy mantenía fija en el jugueteo de sus propios pies.

̶ No siento que en verdad me ames, no creo que el amor se pueda decidir, sólo se siente. No quiero que "decidas" amarme cada día, no voy a forzarte para que permanezcas a mi lado si no lo sientes ̶ Candy comenzó a llorar, Albert se acercó abrazándola con fuerza.

̶ No seas testaruda, qué estás pensando, eres lo más importante para mí ¡te amo! no me hagas esto ̶ Candy sollozaba en silencio, mientras Albert decidido, la jaló de ambas piernas aproximándola hacia él. La altura de la mesa era perfecta para que pudiese adentrarse por el sendero de su entrepierna, ella no dejaba de llorar, pero no lo alejó. Las expertas manos de su marido comenzaron a subir lentamente, pero con seguridad. Llegó a su centro de placer haciéndola estremecer, con su contacto, conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus puntos sensoriales, pudiendo hacerla explotar en un minuto cuando quería. Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo, la estaba dejando sufrir, pedirle, suplicarle por más. Iba hasta lo más profundo con sus dedos para luego retirarse a un ritmo tan pausado que la hacía temblar. Todo su centro comenzó a palpitar, él ni siquiera estaba dentro, pero la haría desfallecer en cualquier momento.

̶ Albert, por favor, no puedo más… ̶ lo empujó porque sintió que sino gritaría en su oído. Apretó las piernas, reteniendo una mano de él en su interior, dejándose ir, sintiendo que moría en sus brazos. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante sobre el hombro de su esposo, éste sonrió, la miró y lamió la mano que contenía sus jugos, haciéndola enrojecer.

̶ ¿Dijiste más pasión? La sujetó de su cabello obligándolo a mirarlo, bajó sus bragas, y entró en ella deliciosamente, de una sola estocada. Candy aún no se recuperaba cuando lo sintió dentro, progresivamente llegó de nuevo a su clímax, no sabía lo que sentía, aún sollozaba, no entendía si de placer o tristeza, él no le daba tregua, se movía ahora más violento, profundo, apretaba sus nalgas, mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda. La danza era endemoniadamente sexy, ninguno de los dos pudo resistir más, experimentando al mismo tiempo esa pequeña, gloriosa muerte, que una vez disipada los mantenía aún abrazados, sin quererse soltar.

̶ Quedémonos así para siempre Bert, no quiero bajar de este escritorio, ni salir de este cuarto.

̶ No sé tú, pero yo tengo aquí todo lo que necesito ̶ le dijo a ella aspirando el aroma de sus rizos, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Continuará.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡Hola a todos! Con mucho cariño les dejo este nuevo capítulo. He querido traerles la complejidad de una relación, mostrarles que el amor está, pero no es fácil congeniar, lograr ser una familia sin dejar de ser pareja y a la vez una persona realizada, feliz, en forma armónica. Aún les quedan varias travesías que sortear a estos dos tórtolos, así que no dejen de seguirme ¿ya?

¡Un gran abrazo! mi gratitud eterna por todos sus comentarios, paciencia y gran apoyo.

VIV EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza


	5. Capítulo 5: El León y La Pantera

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

Capítulo 5: El León y La Pantera.

La anfitriona se aproximó nerviosa a la puerta, un par de ojos azul verdoso la observaron libidinosamente, por lo que de inmediato viró hacia el interior de la mansión, dando la espalda a la visita.

̶ Adelante Terry, por favor sígueme. Mi familia nos espera en el salón ̶ le dijo en tono cortante.

̶ Buenas tardes Pecosa. ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales?

̶ Lo mismo digo, ésa no es manera de mirar a la mujer de un amigo, respeta nuestra casa ̶ remarcó Candy volteándose a mirarlo seriamente.

Por dentro no estaba tranquila, tampoco entendía las razones que habría tenido su esposo para invitarlo a su casa, pero no se había atrevido a disuadirlo por temor a que él malinterpretase el aviso como si ella no quisiera verlo por algo en particular. Terry era un tema no resuelto entre ambos, formaba parte del pasado, pero no había sido cerrado con una buena conversación. Al principio probablemente su marido no quiso recordarle un episodio tan doloroso, sin embargo, con el tiempo no profundizaron en lo ocurrido, cerrándose tácitamente el tema para no alterar la tranquilidad en su relación.

̶ Por favor, no estés la defensiva. Respeto a Albert, aunque no lo creas le tengo cariño, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte quien soy hoy, ya no soy un chiquillo confundido, tengo claro que quiero compartir mi vida contigo ̶ dijo él apurando el paso tomándole una muñeca antes de que Candy se adentrara en el salón donde comerían.

Albert había escuchado el timbre, por lo que raudo se aproximó hacia la puerta del comedor para recibir a los comensales. Pese a no percibir lo ocurrido, pudo ver cómo las miradas de ambos se interceptaron por un segundo, mientras él sujetaba el pomo de la puerta a modo de recepción. Una sensación de incomodidad se adueñó del ambiente, su esposa frotó ambas manos en su falda, como limpiando alguna suciedad que sólo ella percibía. Él, intentando hacer a un lado cualquier muestra de vacilación, miró fijamente a Terry, haciendo ademán de que avanzara hacia el salón.

̶ ¡Bienvenido a nuestra casa! Creo que recuerdas a la Tía Elroy ¿no es así? ̶ dijo Albert presentando a la anciana que se levantaba desde el costado derecho de la mesa.

̶ Un gusto Sra. Elroy, se ve usted tan radiante como de costumbre ̶ dijo el visitante mientras hacía gentilmente una teatral inclinación con su torso.

̶ Si me disculpas un momento Terry, traeré a los niños que se encuentran en el jardín, les pido me excusen, pero me tomará sólo un minuto ̶ indicó Albert guiñándole un ojo a su audiencia mientras desaparecía por el corredor.

̶ Dime Candy, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ̶ inquirió Terry muy interesado.

̶ El mes pasado cumplimos cinco años de matrimonio, es increíble cómo ha pasado el tiempo ¿verdad? ̶ respondió ella ordenando algunos cubiertos en la mesa, retomando el tono cordial que usaba siempre para interactuar.

̶ Dígame Sr. Granchester ¿conoce usted a mis queridos nietecitos? ¡Son maravillosos! ̶ dijo la Sra. Elroy acomodando la servilleta de género en su regazo.

̶ Aún no he tenido el placer Madame ¿Qué edad tienen ya?

̶ El mayor, Anthony, cumplió cuatro años hace poco. Fue una fiesta maravillosa, encargué un Carrusel que trajeron directamente de Chicago, vinieron los niños del Hogar de Pony, que ya son habitué los fines de semana acá en la mansión. Los Andrew somos una familia muy consciente de nuestro rol social, así que no tenemos inconveniente en que gente de nuestro abolengo se mezcle con personas de otra situación económica.

Candy rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la tía, Terry se dio cuenta riendo ambos en silencio, como si hubiesen cometido una travesura conjunta. Miss Elroy prosiguió su relato:

̶ William aún es un bebé, sólo tiene dos años. Es adorable, sepa usted que yo participo directamente en su cuidado, lo que me hace muy feliz ̶ la anciana se explayó contando anécdotas de ambos niños, hasta que fue interrumpida por un torbellino que prácticamente la empujó a besos. Era Anthony, que la había abrazado por detrás, buscado su cobijo.

̶ ¡Pequeño Thony! ¡Qué bueno que estás acá! Saluda por favor a nuestra visita ̶ insistió la mujer, mientras extendía un brazo para mostrar donde se encontraba sentado Terry.

̶ Hola campeón mi nombre es Terrence ¿cómo estás? Soy un amigo de tus padres, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte ̶ dijo intentando ser ameno.

̶ Mucho gusto señor, nunca había oído hablar de usted ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

̶ ¡Anthony! No digas esas cosas, es de mala educación ̶ bufó la Sra. Elroy levantando el dedo índice.

No acababa de terminar la frase, cuando apareció Albert con William en brazos. El pequeño parecía una versión miniatura de su padre, por lo que verlos juntos era todo un espectáculo. Lo único en que se diferenciaba de él era en el color de sus ojos, verdes como la Amatista. Anthony en cambio, tenía el pelo rizado de su madre, un par de pecas locas que poblaban su nariz, y aunque era el más inquieto de los dos, su mirada azul cobalto era sencillamente adorable.

̶ ¡Ya estamos listos para comer! ̶ señaló Candy, haciendo un ademán a Estela para que avisara en la cocina que trajeran los platos. La familia almorzó entre anécdotas de los niños y la constante intervención de la Tía Elroy, que adoraba hablar sobre cualquier ámbito que involucrara a sus nietos.

Albert se sentó frente a Terry, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de su mujer varias veces durante la comida o poniendo en su lugar cualquier rizo que se escapase entre su peinado. Ella lucía despampanante, no tenía una gota de maquillaje, pero su piel reflejaba aún la lozanía de recién haber entrado en la tercera década, había recogido su cabello en un moño casual que dejaba entrever deliciosamente la curvatura de su nuca. Portaba un coqueto vestido color mostaza sin mangas, abotonado por detrás a la altura del cuello, que caía en forma de campana hasta arriba de sus rodillas, formando sinuosamente su busto. La tela liviana se movía despreocupada cuando caminaba o se agachaba, mostrando el comienzo de sus muslos de infarto. Ciertamente su mujer no era consciente de lo hermosa que era, por el contrario, aún con los años notaba su vulnerabilidad cuando le presentaba a socias o compañeras de trabajo, y eso lo enloquecía. Era suya, no como un trofeo, sino como una ninfa que había encontrado en el bosque en un sueño de infancia, estaba en su camino por lo que la cuidaría con su vida.

̶ Ha sido un almuerzo maravilloso, gracias mi vida por preparar todo. La verdad es que levantando a los niños esta mañana no alcancé a ayudar en nada ̶ Albert hizo una divertida mueca suplicando perdón, a lo que Candy respondió haciendo un puchero fingiendo molestia.

̶ ¡Menos mal que te conozco Señor Andrew! cuando empiezas a jugar con los niños puedes pasar en eso todo el día, por eso les pedí a las chicas de la cocina que vinieran hoy ¡si no fuese por Estela tampoco habríamos comido postre! Ya sabes que mis pasteles son del terror ¡ja, ja, ja! ̶ Candy apretó la nariz de su marido, riendo ambos ante la acción.

Terry parecía sereno, pero sus entrañas se removían por dentro. Cada acercamiento de la pareja era una daga en su estómago, parecía que el rubio captaba esto, pues ocupaba cualquier excusa para tocar o besar a su mujer enfrente de él. No era ningún tonto, se notaba que su visita lo incomodaba, lo que reafirmaba su convicción de que algo no andaba bien con los tórtolos, había inseguridad en William, ergo, necesitaba marcar su territorio constantemente. No importaba, aguardaría su momento tal como una pantera al acecho, tarde o temprano él debería ausentarse, y esta vez no le daría tregua a Candy, tenía que obtener una respuesta lo antes posible. Algo le decía que ella dudaba, se debatía en su fuero interno respecto a seguir esta vida de monotonía o cambiar drásticamente su futuro, se encargaría de mostrarle que había venido para salvarla de aquel príncipe añejo, obsoleto en todo el sentido de la palabra, la sacaría de su bulímica letanía. No sentía ninguna culpa, él se la había arrebatado primero, habiéndose farreado su oportunidad.

̶ ¿Oye magnate, recuerdas ese Escocés que probamos con el Elegante en Inglaterra? ¿Tienes alguna botella acá?

̶ Eso no se pregunta Terry, siempre encontrarás en la casa de cualquier Andrew un buen vaso de Whisky, iré a buscarlo a la bodega ¡Te enseñaré una nueva adquisición salida del mismo cielo!

Albert se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, mientras Candy y la Tía Elroy se dirigían a la terraza delantera de la mansión invitando a la visita a seguirlas. Afuera había un jardín maravilloso, la tarde estaba soleada, mientras una brisa fresca se dejaba sentir, haciendo ameno tomar el Té allí. Los niños corrieron de la mano por el césped, pero pronto William tastabilló, cayendo ambos a la tierra.

̶ ¡Candy los niños! ¡Apresúrate por favor! ̶ como era costumbre la Tía Elroy agigantaba cualquiera de los accidentes cotidianos, poniendo más nerviosos a los niños, que a estas alturas lloraban a mares tendidos en el pasto.

Candy corrió hacia ellos, pero no fue la única. Terry ganó la carrera levantando a ambos pequeños antes de que su madre arribara. Los cargó con delicadeza, entregándoselos a ella mucho más tranquilos. Ambos estaban a varios metros de distancia de la Tía Abuela, Candy abrazaba a ambos niños, hincada a su lado. Terry también había descendido tocando la cabeza de ambos pequeños.

̶ Tus hijos son maravillosos Pecosa, se parecen mucho a ti. Tienen tus bríos, tus ganas de vivir y por supuesto tu belleza ¿lo sabes verdad? ̶ Candy levantó la vista sonriéndole genuinamente a su antiguo amor. De verdad sentía que los niños eran el sol de su vida, nunca imaginó que Terry repararía en ellos siendo un hombre tan superficial.

Los pequeños se levantaron rápido, se habían calmado y corrieron hacia su abuela. No habría otra oportunidad como aquella, por lo que el actor aprovechó el momento para expresarse sin tapujos.

̶ Candy, noto en tu semblante algo de melancolía. Dime ¿eres feliz? ¿te sientes querida? ̶ sus ojos felinos la miraron directamente, notando una imperceptible sombra de duda en las pupilas de ella, lo cual lo animó a continuar indagando ̶ Responde Candy, estamos solos. Tu silencio me hace pensar muchas cosas, por favor no me rechaces, sé que aún sientes algo fuerte por mí, siento la tensión entre nosotros, no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo ̶ los dedos de Terry se acercaron en el pasto al meñique de ella, haciendo contacto entre la hierba.

̶ Por favor Terry, no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Fui clara contigo en el hospital, no quiero volver a verte a solas ¡no me sigas, no me busques más por favor!

El sonido de una botella cayendo de lleno en el cemento hizo a ambos voltearse hacia un costado de dónde estaban hincados. En la orilla derecha del jardín se encontraba el camino más cercano a la bodega de los Andrew, allí, de pie, estupefacto, se erguía Albert con la mirada oscurecida por la ira, resoplando fuerte como si en su interior arreciara una gran tempestad. Pisó con el taco de su zapato los restos de vidrio que se habían salvado del golpe, tras lo cual dio media vuelta perdiéndose en una carrera camino al bosque.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¡su esposa se estaba viendo con este sujeto y él era tan imbécil que hasta lo metido en su casa! sentía que la chaqueta le apretaba, el cuello lo asfixiaba, comenzó a deshacerse en el trayecto de todo aquello que le incomodaba. Tiró la corbata al pasto, pasó por encima de su chaqueta, rasgó su camisa, continuando su camino hacia la soledad que necesitaba. Se sentía el hazmerreir de ambos, su mente divagaba imaginando mil escenas desagradables de ellos encontrándose en forma oculta a la salida del hospital ¡Demonios! ¡ Candy trabajaba mediodía! Sin duda habían tenido muchas tardes juntos mientras él regresaba tan tarde de su trabajo ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué! ¡Qué había hecho mal para que su esposa se burlase de él de esa manera! Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse tímidamente mientras seguía corriendo desbocado, de pronto sintió que la responsable de quebrarle el alma lo llamaba desesperada.

̶ ¡Albert por favor para! ¡Hablemos, te lo suplico! ¡Has malentendido todo!

Él detuvo su carrera un momento, dándose vuelta a metros de distancia de su mujer, que lo miraba con la cara enjugada en lágrimas, en sus manos tenía toda la ropa que él había regado por el camino.

̶ ¿Sólo dime. Es verdad que se encontraron en el hospital? ̶ le dijo en tono gélido.

̶ No es tan así como que nos encontramos…

̶ ¡Responde Candy! ¡Sí o no! ̶ su mirada furibunda le atravesó el corazón.

̶ Sí, no quise decirte porque… ¡Albert no! ¡ Por favor vuelve acá!

Albert no quiso escuchar nada más. Ahora le cuadraba también lo que había visto al abrir la puerta del comedor, las miradas fugaces, el nerviosismo de ella…había sido un verdadero idiota por no percatarse antes.

Ya no tenía camisa, pero aún sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. A paso raudo llegó a las caballerizas, abrió el corral de Cleopatra y se subió a ella sin montura. La bella yegua se acopló a él de inmediato, sintiendo el dolor en su alma, llevándolo lejos, asido a su lomo. Albert dejó libre toda su amargura, cerrando los ojos se dejó conducir por la hembra, conectándose con un lado salvaje que desde hace años se encontraba dormido en su interior. Galopó por horas, sin rumbo, semidesnudo, abatido, hasta que la luna los encontró a ambos a kilómetros de la casa grande. Él descendió sin deseos de mirar atrás, ató a Cleopatra a un gran árbol, y se durmió junto al animal, al alero del frondoso anfitrión.

Continuará…

¡Hola a todos! No me maten he tardado siglos en actualizar, lo sé, comienzo a creer que mi estilo es bastante tortuguesco jejeje. Hoy he copiado desde una tablet el capítulo, así que disculpen si hay errores por fa.

Siempre había querido hacer un Albert montando a Cleopatra sin camisa, por lo que creo me dejé llevar por esa imagen erótica ¡sorry! Bueno, se acaba de ir todo al carajo por la falta de comunicación y tonterías que no se aclaran, habrá que esperar a ver qué le depara el futuro a nuestros príncipes, no se ve nada fácil…

Les mando un enorme abrazo, gracias por sus comentarios, ideas, peticiones y sobre todo, su gran paciencia.

VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Refugio Olvidado

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Capítulo 6: Un Refugio Olvidado.

Después de un par de horas, Candy volvió a la gran casa caminando lacónica, con las ropas de Albert apretadas a su pecho. Todo se le había ido de las manos en su afán de que las cosas no empeorarán. Conociendo la aprehensión que Albert sentía hacia Terry, había decidido ocultarle su visita al hospital y las verdaderas intenciones del actor. Sabía lo que sentía por su marido, no tenía dudas sobre su amor por él, jamás pasó por su mente engañarlo o verse en secreto con su ex novio. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo al carajo?

Sin embargo, las palabras de Terry causaron revuelo en su corazón, en el fondo de su alma sentía deseos cabríos de sublevarse, de continuar viviendo las aventuras de su juventud, aún sentía la pasión que corría por sus venas. La vida aristócrata no era para ella, unido a que el Albert actual era un oficinista sombrío, lleno de obligaciones, abstraído por las tareas del engranaje capitalista.

¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre al que le bastaba una mochila al hombro con sólo sus sueños a cuestas? Siempre imaginó mandar todo al diablo y partir con sus hijos a recorrer el mundo, dinero tenían suficiente, ella tampoco necesitaba más. ¿Cómo habría sido seguir sus sueños en África? ¿Ayudando a pequeños hambrientos y ancianos enfermos? ¿Colaborando en labores trascendentales para el mundo? Sus hijos aprendiendo que la vida no era fácil, forjándose en un pensamiento sin fronteras, compartiendo con otras culturas, corriendo entre la naturaleza, dándose a otros, haciendo de su vida causa y consecuencia.

Ya estaba de regreso en la mansión, para su sorpresa Terry no se había marchado, sino que entretenía a los niños, mientras Estela se apuraba en darle un vaso de agua a la Tía Elroy, que se tomaba el pecho pareciendo que le costaba respirar.

̶ ¡Candy por qué has vuelto sola niña! ¿Dónde está William? Creo que me va a dar un infarto, no puedo más con este sufrimiento ̶ la anciana se llevo la mano a la frente haciendo ademán de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

̶ No he podido alcanzarlo, sólo encontré sus ropas en el camino ̶ mintió ella.

̶ Si quieres puedo quedarme a acompañarlas hasta que regrese, no es bueno que estén solas en una casa alejada de todo ̶ señaló Terry, sorprendentemente sin ninguna mala intención.

̶ No es necesario, te acompañaré a la puerta, siempre hemos vivido así, además no estamos solas, está Estela, Oscar nuestro chofer, Germán el jardinero. Esta casona se mueve con la ayuda de muchas personas, algunas de ellas viven en departamentos aledaños, de todos modos, agradezco tu ofrecimiento.

Candy hizo ademán de avanzar hacia la puerta principal, haciendo que Terry la siguiera desde cerca. Una vez en el umbral, éste le dirigió fervorosas palabras:

̶ Por favor date cuenta lo que está pasando Candy, no eres feliz aquí. Puedo ofrecerte la pasión de siempre, la que ha movido mi vida, quiero que sepas que en gran parte todo lo he logrado siguiendo tu ejemplo. Tu tenacidad en el trabajo, el amor con que te entregas por otros, la forma en que enfrentas la vida me ha marcado para siempre. Déjame compartir un futuro contigo, dame una oportunidad. Él no es para ti Pecosa, está en el ocaso, su fuego si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, se ha apagado. A su lado sólo conseguirás opacar tu gran luz ̶ Terry intentó tomar su mentón, pero ella se alejó decidida.

̶ No sabes de lo que hablas Terry, agradezco lo bien considerada que me tienes, pero Albert y yo somos un mundo aparte. Sólo nosotros sabemos todo lo que hemos construido juntos, créeme, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Tal vez estemos pasando una mala racha, no lo sé, todas las parejas tienen problemas, pero lo amo con toda mi alma ̶ los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que intentó ocultar desviando la mirada.

̶ A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. También sufrí un quiebre marital, pero una vez que te liberas, sientes que puedes volver a ser tu mismo, luchar por las cosas que aún te movilizan. Me conformo por ahora, con ofrecerte mi cariño sincero, en caso de que quieras hablar con alguien que ya ha pasado por lo mismo.

Terry se acercó sigiloso logrando tomar entre sus manos las mejillas de Candy. Mirándola a los ojos pronunció una sentencia que casi la hizo desfallecer:

̶ Escúchame, no estás bien. Al mirar tus ojos se notan tristes. Tú no eres feliz. No lo eres Candy…

̶ ¡Vete por favor! No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que buscar a mi marido, si te importo como dices ¡me dejarás tranquila ahora! ̶ lo empujó a la salida cerrando la puerta tras él, luego corrió a su habitación marital en el segundo piso, desplomándose en la cama para llorar amargamente.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Terry era su gran astucia, sabía perfectamente que las cosas entre los rubios estaban al borde del no retorno. No era que aquello le alegrara, de verdad no les deseaba mal, sólo estaba convencido de que la pareja nunca podría ser feliz porque esa mujer estaba destinada a él. Nunca pudo perdonarse ser tan estúpido como para no luchar por ella, por lo que en esta oportunidad no dejaría nada al azar. Por otro lado, Albert era un buen partido para cualquiera, era un hombre honorable, bondadoso y todo un galán, aunque estuviese un poco añejo, no le costaría volver a formar una nueva familia.

Apenas Candy le cerró la puerta en las narices, trató de imaginar qué pasos podría haber seguido su antiguo amigo. Conocía a Albert desde hace años, aún recordaba cuando lo visitaba en aquel zoológico en Londres, donde varias veces le comentó que los animales eran capaces de calmar hasta el corazón más atribulado. Decidido, se acercó a las caballerizas, no encontró a Cleopatra, lo que le dio claras pistas de lo que había ocurrido. Habló con el mozo de cuadra para que le ensillara un caballo y partió siguiendo su felino instinto, en una de esas, tenía suerte y lo encontraba.

A kilómetros de distancia, con la noche arreciando su oscuro manto sobre el frondoso bosque, un simple ser humano se conectaba con la naturaleza, olía su fragancia empapándose de los distintos perfumes que ofrecía cada especie a su alrededor. No sentía frío, por el contrario, se sentía más vivo que nunca. Cleopatra estaba de pie, pastando a su lado, percibiendo la tranquilidad de su amo. Albert se incorporó quitándose ambas botas. El contacto de sus pies con el pasto virgen le profirió sensaciones casi olvidadas. Un nuevo brío se abría paso en su pecho, aspiró la naturaleza como si con eso se estuviese renovando su alma herida. Decidió seguir caminando en sentido contrario a la mansión, se alojaría algunos días a la intemperie. No quería ir a la cabaña, para no tener que ver a nadie, los días de verano aún eran cálidos, y cobijándose en Cleopatra podría tener un poco de calor o volver rápido en caso de necesitarlo.

Se dispuso a buscar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, su idea era pescar en un río cercano. Había olvidado lo que era vivir así, sin preocuparse más que de subsistir, siendo uno solo, naturaleza y hombre. Se acercó al río pero lo notó más tormentoso de lo que imaginó, pese a ello, con sumo cuidado asió una liana a su pie izquierdo y con el resto de su cuerpo trató de equilibrarse para arrojar una improvisada lanza al primer pez que se cruzase en su camino. Esperó cerca de una hora, hasta que finalmente logró su cometido, no había perdido su toque, pero sólo tomaría lo necesario para esa noche, era un respetuoso de lo que el bosque le estaba prodigando. Algún dia tenia que traer a los niños a este lugar, era simplemente maravilloso.

El castaño buscó infructuosamente por los alrededores de la mansión, como buen aristócrata, era un eximio jinete, sin embargo, no encontró rastros de Albert.

̶ "No puede haber ido tan lejos si es que espera regresar a casa esta noche" ̶ caviló para sí.

Volvió a la casona, sigilosamente guardó el caballo y emprendió rumbo a Chicago en su lujoso Jaguar. No volvió a ver a Candy, ella le había pedido que se fuera, a menos que hubiese tenido buenas noticias no era prudente seguir insistiendo por hoy.

Candy esperó en vela durante toda la noche, pero Albert no apareció. Se encerró en su habitación, saliendo sólo para cubrir las necesidades de los niños. Estela se había apiadado de ella y trabajó horas extras con tal de aportar para que la familia pudiese dormir más tranquila.

La mañana llegó implacable, teniendo que bajar a desayunar. No sabía qué hacer, si faltar al trabajo, reportar perdido a su marido o simplemente ignorarlo por comportarse como un verdadero idiota. Los niños habían preguntado por él, teniendo que mentir diciéndoles que había tenido una emergencia en el trabajo. La anciana Elroy no dejaba de atormentarla, insinuando que era su culpa que Albert no hubiera llegado, diciendo toda clase de sandeces, poniendo aún más leña en la caldera.

̶ Espero que con este resultado finalmente estés contenta Candy ¡No dejas de atormentarlo cada vez que llega a casa! ¿Qué haremos si decide no volver? ¡A mi edad no puedo tomar el control de las empresas Andrew!

̶ Tía por favor, necesitamos estar calmadas para ver qué hacer. Nuestros problemas maritales no los discutiré con usted, claro que tengo culpa en esto, pero estoy segura de que lo solucionaremos.

̶ Así lo espero Candy, por el bien de la familia y por el de mis pobres nietos.

Ante esta última frase, Candy tomó la decisión de irse a trabajar, continuando con la rutina habitual familiar. Si Albert decidía volver no estaría esperándolo junto a su histérica tía, tampoco sentía que la mentira piadosa que había dicho fuese tan grave como para que él irrespetase su casa de esa manera, no dando rastros de su paradero. De pronto, sintió que el estómago le ardía de pura ira, subió a arreglarse y le pidió a Estela que se encargase de los niños como cada día hasta su regreso.

̶ Entonces señora Andrew ¿Irá usted al hospital?

̶ Claro que sí Estela, esto solo es un malentendido marital, no hay que complejizarlo más. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Despertó tan relajado como si hubiese dormido una eternidad, parecía como si desde hace años no hubiese descansado de verdad. Todo, gracias a la comodidad de su antiguo refugio. La noche anterior, mientras caminaba en medio del bosque, una pequeña señal en un árbol lo transportó mentalmente a un camino que creía olvidado, aquella cueva que en su adolescencia fue muda testigo de incontables aventuras. Allí se encontraba pernoctando cuando rescató a Candy siendo aún una niña, del torrentoso río. Todos sus artilugios estaban intactos, trayéndole preciados recuerdos de lo salvaje e indómita que siempre había sido su alma. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando que aún no había llevado a los niños a "su" lugar? Sí, porque ese sitio no lo había compartido jamás con nadie, es más, casi había olvidado que existía, si no hubiese despertado de aquel largo letargo.

No sentía ganas de volver. Sabía que estaba inubicable, pero le dolía el pecho pensar en Candy, en todo lo que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma para recibir dicho pago. Mentiras, ex novios rondando, una esposa insatisfecha, y él no sabiendo qué demonios podía entregarle a esa fémina que ya no le hubiese dado. Era suficiente, todo tenía un límite, en este caso, se trataba de su amor propio.

Extrañaba los niños, no podía estar lejos de ellos, eran el sol de su vida. Sabía que su tiempo a la intemperie no duraría, ya habían pasado poco más de doce horas y la lejanía de ellos le pesaba en demasía. Resolvió volver, pero no a lo de antes. Por sus hijos lucharía hasta el final, por su matrimonio ya había dado todo lo que albergaba su alma.

Cabalgó despreocupadamente hasta la mansión, una vez allí depositó cariñosamente a Cleopatra en el corral. Se encaminó a la gran casa a paso resuelto, era mediodía en Lakewood, su cabello resplandecía ante el contacto del sol, traía el pantalón arremangado, mostrando sus pies descalzos, la camisa ausente denotaba su torso enlodado. Aún así, olía a pino, eucaliptus, madera y naturaleza. Su rostro se veía apacible.

La primera que lo vio venir fue Estela, que esa hora les daba la merienda a los niños en el jardín trasero. Le pareció que su señor era casi una visión celestial, a medida que se acercaba se podían apreciar aún mejor sus viriles rasgos, su alta complexión, su determinación al andar.

Los niños corrieron al percatarse que su padre se acercaba, los tres se abrazaron con ternura infinita. Luego Albert miró a Estela seriamente, pero con serenidad, y con tono decidido indicó:

̶ Buenas tardes Estela, por favor dígale a mi esposa que me alojaré en la ciudad, vendré a ver a los niños a diario, en un horario que ambos acordemos. El resto lo discutiré directamente con ella. Sólo le hago hincapié en que entregue cuanto antes esta información para no seguir preocupando a nadie. Estoy bien, ahora mismo partiré a hablar esto con mi tía.

Diciendo esto último tomó a sus hijos en brazos, entrando a la mansión. Estela lo vio alejarse y no pudo más que lamentar que la señora Andrew dejara ir a ese nivel de hombre, si fuese ella, se habría arrancado hasta los dientes por él. A veces la vida era injusta, incluso para los más ricos.

Continuará (Pronto! Lo juro!)

Gracias a tod@s las que han tenido la paciencia de esperar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero prometo que jamás la dejaré incompleta. Siento que todos sus comentarios, aportes y buenas vibras son bencina para mi alma, aunque no estén cerca físicamente, recibir un poco de su tiempo para que lean cada capítulo es realmente fantástico.

Un abrazo especial a Loreley Ardlay, Ster Star, Elbroche, Jacky Andrew, Gaby LezU, jimenezesperanza184, Ana isela hdz, pivoine3, Kecs, Aracelis Pea Zerpa y Venezolana López. También tod@s l@s que incógnitamente leen esta historia, son todos muy lind@s de verdad.

VIVA EL CANDY MUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!


	7. Capítulo 7: El Camino Se Divide

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Capítulo 7: El Camino Se Divide.

̶ ¡William! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Estás destruyendo esta familia, seremos el comidillo de la ciudad!

̶ Por favor Tía, no agrave las cosas. Créame que mis problemas maritales son lo último que preocupa a Chicago. Vendré seguido, no podría estar lejos de mis hijos por mucho tiempo, no se preocupe ̶ los niños jugaban ajenos a la conversación, de vez en cuando miraban a su padre ofreciéndole alguna sonrisa, él acariciaba sus cabellos sonriéndoles tiernamente.

̶ ¡No es así como actuaría un Andrew! ¡No lo permitiré! ̶ gruñó la anciana.

̶ No vine a pedir su opinión, sino a asegurarle que seguiré haciéndome cargo de mis obligaciones con la empresa, también estaré al pendiente de cualquier necesidad de esta casa. No espero que me entienda, pero por favor, no haga la vida de Candy más difícil. Nuestros problemas sólo nos incumben a ambos. Espero por tanto que usted la trate con respeto.

La señora Elroy asintió cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, lloró en silencio, pero antes de percatarse, sintió los brazos de su sobrino rodeándola. Era increíble cómo el cariño que siempre le prodigaba era capaz de apaciguar su amargo corazón.

Albert salió de la mansión inquieto. Aún no tenía certeza de lo que haría a contar de ahora. Amaba a su esposa con todo su ser, sabía que aquél a quien alguna vez llamó amigo la rondaría, pero nunca imaginó que Candy le ocultase algún encuentro con él. Todo lo que implicaba a ese innombrable lograba desestabilizarlo, nunca quiso hablar del pasado con su esposa. La vio sufrir tanto, que temío revivir cualquier dolor al tratar el tema, o peor aún, otro tipo de sentimiento.

Ahora el pasado volvía para pasarle la cuenta. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía y amaba a su familia. Sin embargo, la actitud de Candy en este último tiempo era distante, infeliz. Esta indeseable visita sólo contribuyó a poner sal en una herida ya expuesta.

Siendo desgarradoramente honesto consigo, asumió que no todo era culpa del ex novio, las cosas no venían bien desde hacía meses, sentía que su esposa se escurría entre sus dedos, no lograba que se percatara de todo el amor que le brindaba. No se sentía valorado, tampoco apoyado, todo lo contrario, en el último tiempo cada vez que llegaba a su hogar eran más reproches, caras largas, problemas. No podía negar que la noche durmiendo en su refugio había sido reconfortante. Parecía que debía desempolvar quien era, dejando atrás aquél en que se había convertido para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. Finalmente había cumplido las expectativas impuestas, excepto consigo mismo, y con ello, tal vez le había fallado también a Candy, quien podía estar resintiendo el cambio que gradualmente se fue fraguando en su carácter. Quien sabe, quizás si se recuperaba a sí mismo las cosas funcionasen nuevamente.

Salió cabizbajo en dirección a la ciudad. De esto se trataba la vida, siempre había espacio para volver a empezar.

Ese lunes en la tarde, una joven mujer se encontraba limpiando los vidrios de su departamento, en un balcón de Chicago, cuando divisó un Mercedes Benz última generación estacionarse bajo su edificio. La curiosidad fue más fuerte, por lo que se agachó para no ser descubierta. Se preguntaba quién conduciría tan elegante carro. Al instante vio descender un espécimen de aquellos que dejan salir suspiros. No podía ver su rostro aún, pero vislumbró que el hombre vestía un suéter sencillo más unos vaqueros oscuros que se ajustaban sinuosamente a su anatomía. Sonrió juguetonamente, regocijándose en el anonimato que le permitía mirar tanto como quisiera. Fue testigo del momento en que éste dejó su rostro al descubierto, asombrándose de que William Andrew, el magnate bancario más importante de Chicago, entrase a su inmueble cargando una maleta.

̶ "Dios mío no puede ser, cuando me cambié a vivir aquí el Conserje me aseguró que seríamos vecinos, pero han pasado cinco años, creí que sólo había sido embaucada" ̶ la mujer daba pequeños saltos victoriosos en su hogar, dichosa de que quien la hacía suspirar desde hace años realmente estuviese llegando a vivir allí.

̶ ¡¡¡¡Noooo nooo nooo!!!! Ja ja ja ̶ gritaba y reía eufórica, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su puerta.

̶ Disculpe señorita, sentí gritos, pensé que tal vez mi vecina estaría en apuros. Me presento, soy William…

̶ Andrew, sí lo sé, es decir, hola muy buenas tardes. No pasó nada lamento haberlo preocupado, mi nombre es Claire, sólo cantaba demasiado fuerte ̶ la joven sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, no tan sólo por la incómoda situación en la que debió presentarse, sino además porque no podía dejar de mirar la perfección del rostro de aquel hombre ¿se habría maquillado para verse así?

̶ Señorita ¡señorita! Disculpe pero ya debo retirarme, tengo parte de mi equipaje aún en la cajuela del automóvil. Cualquier cosa que necesite desde hoy alojaré frente a usted ̶ dijo Albert despidiéndose en tono amistoso. Un instante después, ambos miraron el brazo derecho de él, quien primero creyó que se había atascado en el picaporte, para luego no entender lo que pasaba, pues Claire lo sujetaba del suéter, pareciendo impedir su partida.

̶ ¿Señorita Claire? ̶ la miró curioso.

̶ Disculpe usted, me confundí, fue un acto reflejo ¡nos vemos pronto! ̶ Dentro de su nerviosismo, la joven cerró tan fuerte la puerta que literalmente le dio a Albert un portazo en la cara.

̶ "Cielos, qué niña tan rara" ̶ pensó mientras bajaba por el resto de su equipaje. A pesar de la loca escena, sintió cierta ternura por quien viviría enfrente. Su pelo era oscuro, la joven lo traía revuelto, ello, unido a su inocente mirada le recordaron involuntariamente a Candy mientras estaban de novios.

Había sido un martes especialmente ajetreado. Para no pensar en nada, Albert se había empecinado en sacar adelante varios proyectos con trámites pendientes, eran problemas que nadie quería tener a cargo, ya fuese por lo intrincado o lo burocrático del proceso. Terminando la jornada, acababa de cerrar una importante negociación, daba instrucciones a su secretaria, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió intempestivamente dejando entrever una furibunda enfermera.

̶ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo William? ¿Acaso pretendes dejarme por una estupidez? ¿Quién es el que está actuando como niño? ̶ Candy gritaba desde el umbral, inquietando a la asistente de gerencia, quien trató de apaciguarla invitándola a bajar la voz.

̶ Por favor señora Andrew, en el salón aún están unas visitas extranjeras ̶ indicó Dorothy con ojos suplicantes

̶ No se preocupe Dorothy, cierre bien la puerta y váyase a su casa, es todo por hoy ̶ Albert hizo un ademán a Candy para que se sentara en una de las sillas cercanas a su escritorio. Luego se levantó del asiento para quedar de pie frente a su esposa, apoyando su baja espalda en la mesa tras él.

̶ ¡Qué diablos Albert! Te vas así, en mi ausencia, sin ninguna explicación, no entiendo nada ̶ inquirió Candy con más tristeza en la voz de la que hubiese querido mostrar.

̶ Ya he arreglado todo para que no pasen ninguna incomodidad, si piensas que puedo seguir viviendo cerca de alguien en quien no confío entonces no me conoces nada. No hay algo que deteste más que la mentira, menos aún, cuando no hay en ti una gota de arrepentimiento ̶ dijo Albert intentando sonar sereno.

̶ No sabes lo que dices Albert, todo lo que hice fue para evitar malos entendidos, no lo hubiera hecho si el tema de Terry no fuese un tabú entre nosotros. ¿Acaso vas a negar que siempre te has sentido inquieto por él? Si vamos a hablar hagámoslo de una vez, con todo lo que implica la verdad. ̶ Candy se puso de pie, para así evitar la proximidad de su esposo. Sus ojos delataban un par de lágrimas prestas a salir, sentía que todo se estaba yendo al carajo, no entendía bien la razón, sólo sabía que lo amaba, no imaginaba una vida sin él. El día anterior había llegado a casa y al no encontrarlo sufrió un desgarro en lo más profundo de su ser. Apenas había dormido, esperó todo el día una llamada suya, pero era tan terco como ella, por lo que dejando atrás su orgullo fue a buscarlo a la empresa. Nunca lo había visto actuar de forma tan irracional, él no era así, jamás se alteraba.

Candy prosiguió su apología ante un Albert silente:

̶ No entiendo tu proceder, siempre has actuado con tanta templanza, aunque todo se hunda alrededor eres la roca a la cual me he aferrado toda la vida. Por favor, no dejes que las calumnias o dudas infundadas destruyan lo que hemos construido…te lo suplico ̶ estaba de pie en medio del salón, sus manos estaban cruzadas, todo en ella era una especie de ruego.

̶ Ahora te importa lo que hemos construido, pero fuiste tú quien dijo que el amor se siente o no, según aquello, no sería necesario alimentar nada, amar sería una emoción. Las emociones son cambiantes Candy, sólo puedo decirte que hoy más que nunca estoy convencido de que no me amas ̶ las palabras de Albert sonaban con un tinte oscuro, triste, sus gestos no podían percibirse, pues había dejado caer el flequillo sobre sí tapándole medio rostro. Pese a ello, Candy sabía que también intentaba contener las lágrimas.

̶ De qué rayos estás hablando ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Eres el único hombre de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ̶ dijo Candy al borde de la desesperación, acercándose a él, zamarreándolo de la camisa.

̶ Como tú lo dijiste, hoy sientes que me amas, de verdad no lo dudo, pero ¿qué certeza puede haber al basar lo nuestro en una emoción? La tarde que discutimos volví al bosque, sentí una inmensa paz, una armonía que probablemente no sentía desde que nacieron nuestros hijos. Allí me di cuenta de que somos almas libres Candy, no puedo obligarte a amarme, me cansé de demostrarte cada día todo lo que te quiero, llevo años en esto, ya no puedo seguir, necesito recuperarme a mí también ̶ él no la miraba, o al menos trataba de no hacerlo para parecer imperturbable.

̶ Albert no te entiendo, te he entregado mi vida, con total devoción me he acoplado a ti, vivo, sueño contigo, y ahora, sólo porque un ex novio ha aparecido te pones como loco. ¡Entiende, sólo te amo a ti! no quiero estar con nadie más, por favor volvamos a casa ̶ Candy dijo esto abrazándolo fuertemente. Albert levantó su mentón acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos, luego la miró con profunda ternura, respondiendo su pedido.

̶ No lo había entendido hasta que Terry llegó. Él también es pura emoción, hoy siente que quiere volver contigo logrando con ello moverte el piso. No es sólo que me hayas ocultado su visita lo que me tiene mal, sino constatar que su sola presencia te ha incomodado tanto como para cuestionar tu vida a mi lado ̶ Candy comenzó a llorar, se sentía culpable, pues como siempre, su marido lograba dar en el clavo respecto de sus sentimientos como un libro abierto.

̶ No puedo negarlo Albert, pero las cosas no han pasado así, me encontraba desde antes de su llegada un poco confundida, aún tenemos mucho que hablar, pero nosotros nos amamos mi amor, no dejemos que los problemas típicos de cualquier pareja nos separen.

̶ Pequeña, estoy cansado, no quiero seguir siendo la roca a la cual te aferras cuando te sientes en problemas. Yo soy mucho más que sólo templanza o bondad infinita, también soy tempestad, hay fuego en mi cuerpo y sueños salvajes que aún mueven mi espíritu indomable ̶ Albert asió a Candy fuertemente por la cintura, quien apenas alcanzó a tragar en seco antes de sentir que una de las palmas de su marido tomaban su cabeza por detrás, acercando sus labios a los de él. Nunca supo si debía pensar o sentir, sólo se dejó llevar por el vaivén de la lengua de Albert, quien luego prodigó un sensual beso en su cuello. Aún intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, cuando él la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo directamente mientras volvía a hablar.

̶ Estaré alojado momentáneamente en mi departamento de soltero en Chicago, no puedo hacerlo en la cabaña de Lakewood, porque no creo ser capaz de dormir cerca de ti o de los niños sin salir disparado a la casa. Cuídate por favor ̶ Candy apartó la cara bruscamente, sintiéndose infantil, utilizada. Su mirada cambió drásticamente de la súplica a la rabia extrema.

̶ Si eso es lo que quieres no me queda nada más que hacer aquí. Te estás farreando a tu familia ¡No seguiré rogándote si no deseas volver! Sólo avísame cuando vayas a ver a los niños para no estar en casa ̶ lo empujó hacia un lado, saliendo de la oficina no sin antes dar un tremendo portazo. Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, diciendo para sus adentros "Candy mi vida, tu corazón guarda el brío de una adolescente, pero debe aprender a extrañarme. Siempre he estado para ti. Sólo espero no perderte definitivamente en este intento desesperado por recuperarte".

¡Hola a tod@s! Qué bueno que alcancé a subir este capitulo para ustedes antes del 14 de febrero. Dedico este episodio especialmente a Verónica Gajardo, quien me envió porras para apurarme, un ¡abrazo enorme!. También muchos abrazos a todos aquellos que se dan un tiempo para leer mis propuestas, y quienes dejan un comentario cariñoso, sugerencia o reclamo todos son bienvenidos si se hacen con respeto. Un besito a Liz Guarcas, Adoradandrew, Elisa mer, Kecs, Elo Andrew, Pivoine3, Loreley Ardlay, Gaby LezU, Ster Star, Gina R.O, Venezolana Lopez, elbroche, Aracelis Pea Zerpa, y los incógnitos que siguen la historia.

No pienso dejar ninguna historia inconclusa, así que no dejen de seguirlas plisssss

¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Un abrazo grande, Cordovezza.


	8. Capítulo 8: Desencuentros

Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Capítulo 8: Desencuentros.

A duras penas logró abrir la puerta del nuevo domicilio, había visto temprano a los niños, por lo que nada contuvo su decisión de trabajar hasta la madrugada.

"¡Demonios! no tengo nada en el refrigerador, debí haberle pedido a Dorothy que me ayudara a armar una despensa"

Probablemente a esa hora se encontraba todo cerrado. A paso lento, se recostó sobre la enorme cama que según recordó, tampoco tenía las sábanas puestas.

"No ahora…" le advirtió mentalmente a sus tripas, que se burlaban sonoras, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

La cama no olía a nada en particular, extrañaba el sutil aroma de Candy, aquel bálsamo adictivo que lograba calmar sus luchas internas alejándolo de las tensiones diarias. Se encontraba en un leve estado de sopor, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

̶ ¿Quién es?

̶ D-disculpe soy su vecina, lamento la hora, sólo traje algo de comer ̶ respondió una joven e insegura voz.

Las pupilas de Albert se dilataron más de la cuenta, sorprendido de que la suerte le sonriera. Esta vecina era la salvación en una noche de inanición.

̶ Disculpe si pregunté muy fuerte, me desperté de improviso, creía que hoy simplemente desfallecería de hambre ̶ habló Albert abriendo la puerta con una mano tras su cabeza y una despampanante sonrisa.

̶ ¿No soy inoportuna? Perdón, pero tenía toda esta comida china que realmente es demasiada para una persona. He venido a ofrecérsela, ya he sacado mi parte ̶ la cara de la chica se le hizo a William de lo más graciosa, se encontraba roja como un tomate, su frente perlada por el sudor, se contraía cuando hablaba, delatando el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para comunicarse.

̶ Por favor no se disculpe ¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco! Estaba tan hambriento que no sabía qué hacer ja, ja, ja. Sé que es muy tarde, no es de caballero atenderla aquí, pero no sería correcto que un desconocido la invitase a pasar a esta hora. Estoy en deuda, le deberé un almuerzo cobrable cuando quiera ̶ diciendo esto guiñó un ojo traviesamente cerrando deprisa, no sin antes recibir el paquete que a su parecer olía a manjar de los dioses.

Tras el umbral, la castaña renegaba de su suerte. Planeó por horas cómo acercarse a su amor platónico, pero había sido tratada como una niña. No tenía una refutación preparada, porque no imaginó un escenario donde un hombre no aprovechase la ocasión de meter a su cuarto una joven soltera que tocaba su puerta a altas horas de la noche. Volvió sobre sus talones, cerrando de prisa la chapa de su departamento. Probablemente acercarse a su imposible sería una labor titánica, pero no claudicaría.

La mañana arreciaba despampanante cuando Candy subió al asiento trasero del coche. No pudo evitar una punzada en el pecho al percatarse del solitario lado izquierdo. Hacía sólo un par de semanas había sido asaltada en pleno viaje por su ferviente marido, hoy en cambio se encontraba sola, con frío, más cansada que antes y con un incierto futuro.

¿Qué estaría comiendo? ¿Tendría todo lo necesario? Aún no había preguntado a George cómo se encontraba él por puro orgullo, aunque a diario estaba atenta a sacarle información a la Tía Elroy cuando Albert visitaba a los niños.

Le hacía falta como el aire, cada noche se sumía en la tristeza de su lecho vacío, añorando retroceder el tiempo hasta el estúpido momento en que lo había dejado partir. Nada era lo mismo sin su sonrisa serena. Tal vez fuese pura idealización, pero imaginaba a su marido como un enorme sol cuya calidez todo lo envolvía. Ahora que ya no estaba se sentía el frío de la desprotección, la soledad, el desamor, el vacío.

Desde la ausencia de Albert el asedio de Terry se había intensificado. Candy continuaba siendo cordial, pero durante el último encuentro le había costado una enormidad. Sus visitas eran sorpresivas, en horarios poco comunes, tratando siempre de entrar a sus aposentos, buscando revivir recuerdos que con el paso del tiempo se habían quedado sólo en eso para ella, momentos ya vividos que no tenía sentido rememorar, extemporáneos, hermosos, pero fuera de lugar.

Sus dudas, temores e inseguridades estaban asidas a su marido, a la vida que soñó a su lado junto a sus hijos. Terry sería por siempre un buen recuerdo, hablaba maravillas de sí mismo, de las grandes aventuras con su grupo de teatro, de lo sólida que era su compañía hoy. A Candy le encantaba que así fuese, quería que el actor fuera feliz.

Sentía ternura de la muchacha insegura que se había cobijado antaño en un egocéntrico joven buscapleitos. Había comprendido hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba sentirse amada, respetada, empoderada. Mientras más veces recibía las indirectas amorosas de Terry, más decadentes le parecían, él amaba a una niña en formación, no la mujer en que hoy se había convertido, la cálida madre, esforzada profesional y poderosa mujer. Cerró los ojos el resto del trayecto, quería sentir el aroma de su esposo, no necesitaba tenerlo cerca para percibirlo, lo conocía de memoria.

El día trascurrió tranquilo hasta la hora de almuerzo, momento que aprovechó para reunirse con Paty quien se encontraba en Chicago después de varios otoños fuera de la ciudad. Estaba de regreso junto a su abuela Marta, las tres se encontraron en el café colindante al hospital para disfrutar de un buen tiempo juntas.

̶ ¡Candy había olvidado lo bien que te ves vestida de enfermera! bromeó la abuela de Paty como siempre sin tapujos ̶ de seguro tu esposo debe venir a buscarte cada día ̶ le dijo en voz baja cerrándole un ojo maliciosamente a la rubia.

̶ ¡Abuela por favor! ¡No empieces con tus cosas! ̶ increpó Paty a la anciana mirándola seriamente ̶ disculpa Candy, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está cerca tuyo, esta señora se toma siempre atribuciones ̶ dijo mirando hacia el cielo dando a entender que era algo fuera de su control.

̶ No hay problema, adoro charlar con ambas ¡las extrañaba muchísimo! ̶ Candy rio de buena gana con los comentarios de la abuela y la eterna actitud represiva de Paty. Parecía que ni la distancia ni el tiempo hubiesen pasado y así lo transparentaban sus corazones.

La hora de almuerzo pasó rauda. Se acercaba el momento de volver al trabajo para Candy. Habían platicado de muchos temas, entre los cuales estaba una naciente relación de Paty con un banquero amigo que le había presentado William, la cual prosperaba promisoriamente. Aunque no quería admitirlo, era la principal razón por la cual ella había accedido a volver a uno de los lugares que más recuerdos dolorosos le traía en el planeta. Aquello no era menor, pero Allan residía allí, estaba consciente de que si quería comenzar algo debía también despedirse de muchos fantasmas.

̶ Mi abuela me ha ayudado mucho, estoy en un punto en el cual siento que puedo abrir mi corazón nuevamente, quiero amar. No quiero sentir más dolor, creo que merezco ser feliz, eso es lo que Stear habría querido para mí. Siempre fue un eterno optimista, sé que desde arriba espera mi recuperación, quiero honrarlo viviendo cada segundo intensamente ̶ dijo Paty con el corazón abierto hacia su amiga.

̶ Es hermoso oírte hablar así, estoy tan feliz de ver cómo te has levantado, cómo estás luchando por tu felicidad ̶ Candy brindó apuntando al cielo, sorbiendo alegremente su bebida. Comenzó a arreglarse para ponerse de pie, debía volver a su puesto de trabajo, cuando de improviso la abuela Marta soltó una mordaz consulta:

̶ Muchacha ¿por qué no has dicho una sola palabra sobre tu marido? ¿Ha pasado algo con Albert? Sería imposible creer que aquel monumento estuviese durmiendo fuera de tu catre ̶ dijo suspirando más de lo normal, mientras Paty recién repasaba en su cabeza que Candy no lo había mencionado en todo el almuerzo.

̶ Qué perceptiva eres abuela. Las cosas no están bien, pero espero que el tiempo nos ayude a bajar la guardia para entendernos mejor. Problemas maritales, la rutina, celos, discusiones nos han afectado. He intentado acercarme, pero confío en darnos espacio para ver las cosas de manera más clara.

̶ Cuidado Candy. Por algo los matrimonios prometen estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, si fuese tan fácil como hacerse a un lado en los momentos de problemas no quedaría nadie junto. No dejes solo a tu marido, está vulnerable, dañado, si es tu tesoro cuídalo. No tientes al diablo querida ¿Es que no sabes la fortuna que han tenido al encontrarse?

̶ ¡Candy por Dios! ¿estás loca? ¿No te bastó con mi experiencia para percatarte de lo frágil que es la felicidad? No puedo creer que dejes escapar así el amor, daría lo que fuera por volver a tener a Stear conmigo ̶ la joven rompió a llorar silenciosamente, mientras intentaba reponer su compostura ̶ ambos se aman, no vengas a mí si la felicidad se te va de las manos ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Paty mantenía sus manos empuñadas, escondidas bajo la mesa. Le avergonzaba descontrolarse así, sin embargo, no podía entender cómo había personas tan necias que teniendo el amor enfrente lo dejaban escapar. Su abuela cogió una de sus manos mirándola comprensivamente. Candy no hallaba donde esconder el rostro, por primera vez caía en la cuenta de lo mínimo de sus problemas al escuchar a su amiga, que intentaba recoger los pedazos de su vida para comenzar de nuevo. Miró a ambas mujeres con semblante serio, abrazándolas en silencio. Ninguna tuvo que decir nada más, eran sólo las primeras horas de Paty en la ciudad y ya estaba calando en su alma diciéndole unas cuantas verdades sin anestesia.

̶ De verdad debo irme, espero verlas este fin de semana en el cumpleaños de Annie.

̶ ¿Irás sola? Dijo Paty mirándola fijo.

̶ Hasta ahora no me queda de otra, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperar mi matrimonio. No sé por dónde empezar, a veces siento que lo odio tanto como lo amo.

̶ Bienvenida al mundo del matrimonio querida, si fuese tan sencillo ¿para qué firmaríamos un contrato? Siempre tendrás ganas de salir arrancando, la gracia es intentar congeniar no tratar de cambiarse uno al otro ̶ dijo la abuela buscando su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

̶ ¿De qué hablas abuela Marta? Me casé enamorada, si no hay amor que se acabe y punto, no mantendré una farsa por costumbre ̶ resopló Candy ya de pie ̶ ¡Oiga! No dejaré que pague la cuenta.

̶ Veo que el exceso de turnos está afectando tu cerebro niña. En primer lugar, te pongo al corriente de que el amor se construye a diario, con esfuerzo. El resto es enamoramiento adolescente, hormonas que no cuesta nada que afloren, sólo calentura. Si quieres algo sólido parte por dejar de pensar en ti y empieza a pensar más en él. Deja de mirar lo que te falta, trata de pensar qué puedes aportar para mejorar la relación. Así se construye juntos, no es infeliz quien da más, sino el que menos recibe ̶ la anciana también se había puesto de pie, caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la pecosa hablándole a continuación cerca de su oído:

̶ ¿A que no sabe mejor cuando te concentras en el otro? Despierta hija, no te esperará por siempre ̶ llamó al mesero con propiedad pagando la cuenta ante la mudez de Candy, unida a la estupefacción de Paty, que no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

̶ ¿C-cómo has dicho? ¿Cómo que irá con otra persona? ̶ el rostro de Candy demostraba el shock en que se encontraba. Recordó en ese instante las palabras de su casi abuela "no te esperará por siempre" con un temor creciente de que fuese ya demasiado tarde.

̶ Candy por favor, él me pidió que mantuviese esto en reserva, aún no está seguro de si asistirá al evento de los Crownell. No interferiré, son ustedes quienes deben solucionar sus asuntos, así que por favor no me dejes ningún recado.

̶ ¿Se trata de otra mujer? ¡Dímelo George! ¿Así que lleva tres semanas fuera y ya tiene agenda propia? ̶ dijo al borde de acriminarse con el hombre de confianza de su marido.

̶ Es mejor que conversen, William se fue a su departamento.

Candy salió sin despedirse, inmersa en sus reflexiones ¿Por qué estaría en su departamento a las dos de la tarde? Sin darse cuenta dirigió sus pasos al metro emprendiendo rumbo hacia la nueva dirección de su esposo.

Descendió del vagón más pronto de lo calculado, sentía la ansiedad de una adolescente presta a declararse. Su mente era un muñón de emociones, cada lugar donde miraba le traía un recuerdo de ambos. En su primer año de casados varias veces alojaron allí, porque se les hacía tarde para retornar a Lakewood o para tener absoluta privacidad. Con el tiempo la rutina los había consumido, los embarazos y posterior nacimiento de sus bebés unido a los constantes reproches de la Tía Elroy, los llevaron a retraer sus escapadas o limitarlas a fechas muy especiales.

Antes de subir al edificio, decidió sentarse en una banca ubicada en una plazoleta próxima. Se entretuvo rememorando una noche en la cual ambos se habían besado a la luz del farol contiguo por tanto rato que sintió por horas sus labios hinchados. También la vez en que Albert la había cobijado bajo su abrigo, por su porfía de no llevar un suéter a la función de teatro. Había sido un momento memorable, abrazada a él se sentía a salvo de todo. Sin darse cuenta sus pupilas se tornaron cristalinas, amenazando con dejar correr un par de lágrimas. Necesitaba convencerlo de volver a la casa, sentía que el cuerpo le dolía de tanta tristeza.

La risa especialmente contagiosa de una mujer le hizo mirar hacia la entrada, una pareja parecía disfrutar de algún comentario gracioso. Sintió que las entrañas se le removían cuando reconoció la espalda de Albert invitando a la joven en la entrada del inmueble.

Los siguió, pero no alcanzó a verlos subir al ascensor. Para cuando llegó al piso de su esposo ya no había nadie afuera. Le carcomía la incertidumbre, pero más que eso, una creciente rabia comenzó a invadirla. Se sentía una tonta, habiéndole dado explicaciones a él, mientras seguramente ya jugueteaba con aquella tipa. No, no podía ser tan hipócrita, lo conocía bien.

"Vamos Candy, lo conoces desde siempre, no es posible lo que piensas, él no es como otros"

Tocó la puerta del departamento, rápidamente abrieron. Casi le dio un infarto cuando lo vio a medio vestir. Su camisa estaba abierta, tenía la corbata en la mano y una cara de sorpresa evidente. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, su cabeza bombeaba con fuerza y ya no pudo ver nada más.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ dijo él poniéndole una mano en la frente.

̶ ¿Qué pasó por qué estoy en tu cuarto? ̶ respondió ella aún mareada, pero consciente de lo que había presenciado hacia un rato.

̶ Te desmayaste apenas abrí la puerta, me asustaste mucho ¿Qué pasó? ¿Almorzaste bien? ̶ Albert se veía genuinamente preocupado, acariciaba su rostro tiernamente, mientras la miraba esperando alguna explicación.

Candy volteó el rostro, tratando de esconder algunas lágrimas que querían brotar. No entendía cómo podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él tomó su cara, la miró profundamente, como solía hacer cuando la leía por completo. Luego, secó sus ojos con la corbata que había guardado en el bolsillo, lo que hizo finalmente desquiciar a su mujer.

̶ ¡Suéltame! ¡Dónde está ella! ̶ bufó sin pensar siquiera lo que salía de su boca.

̶ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Seguro estás bien? ̶ respondió desencajado.

̶ ¡Pasa que te vi con esa mujer! Vas a negar que la trajiste? No puedo creerlo, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que te fuiste de la casa, eres un descarado ¡Más encima calumniándome cuando te veías con esa otra! ̶ se había sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Albert no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertida que era estando celosa. Algo en su interior se tranquilizó al verla así, su parte más animal se alegraba de sentirla marcando territorio, pero su parte racional le enrostraba que eso no era amor, era posesión, que nada sano salía de esos sentimientos. La racional primó, por lo que su semblante se volvió serio. Abotonó su camisa, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, respirando hondo habló con serenidad.

̶ No sé qué clase de hombre piensas que soy. Esa persona es mi vecina. La invité a almorzar para devolverle un favor.

̶ ¡Sí claro! Y por eso estabas semidesnudo cuando abriste la puerta ¡no me hagas reír!

̶ Si ya estás mejor sería bueno que te vayas. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero no aguantaré que vuelvas a venir para calumniarme.

̶ ¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo? ¡No me iré! ¡voy a buscarla para partirle la cara! ̶ Candy comenzó a deambular por las dependencias abriendo closet, puertas, buscando tras las cortinas.

̶ Veo que ya enloqueciste, para por favor. Tengo que volver al trabajo ̶ Candy concentrada buscaba en el living, tras un sofá, cuando Albert la tomó por la cintura dejándola en andas. Ella enloqueció lanzando patadas al aire para que la pusiera en el suelo.

̶ ¡Suéltame! ¡Dónde está esa maldita! ̶ Candy le dio un codazo a su marido, haciéndolo desestabilizar, ambos cayeron al piso. Ella sobre él, de espaldas. Le pareció que la abrazaba con fuerza, por un instante sólo se dedicó a sentirlo cerca. Fue él quien rompió el momento, soltándola para luego incorporarse rápidamente.

̶ No hay nadie aquí, ella vive al frente. Te lo dije, pero no entiendes razones. Cree lo que quieras, si eso te acomoda para justificar lo que hiciste o lo que harás en el futuro. Aunque no lo hayas preguntado me encuentro bien, cuando no estoy con los niños estoy trabajando.

̶ yo…

̶ no digas nada por favor, sólo vete a casa.

Mucho más calmada se dirigió a la puerta, cabizbaja. No sólo había empeorado las cosas, sino que ni siquiera había logrado preguntarle si iría al cumpleaños de Annie. Claro, ahora de seguro no, pero tal vez otro día, más calmados, podrían hablar. Se dio la vuelta antes de abrir para pedirle disculpas, de verdad estaba avergonzada de su espectáculo, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca. De improviso, sintió como su marido se acercaba para levantarla del suelo nuevamente, la cargaba en brazos, su mirada parecía decidida pero estaba silente. Cuando miró su alrededor ya habían llegado a la recámara y él la depositaba sobre la cama.

̶ No, no hablemos ̶ dijo cubriendo los labios de ella con su dedo índice.

̶ Así no Bert, nunca hablamos necesitamos hacerlo.

Albert reparó en lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cabeza se llenó de reproches pasados en los que la frase "necesitamos hablar" se repetía mil veces. Se sintió asfixiado, se incorporó tomando aire de pie, y el momento de pasión se esfumó como por arte de magia.

Continuará…

¡Hola a todas! He tardado mucho en actualizar y me ha costado un mundo hacer este capi. Le puse todo mi cariño, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar review, también a quienes incondicionalmente me leen pese a mi lentitud ¡Las quiero mucho!

Candy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no logra encauzar su relación, aún es impulsiva pero está aprendiendo. Albert le está tomando el gusto a estar solo, ama a Candy, pero hace tiempo no se sentía libre, él se ponía muchos yugos, pero obviamente también la extraña. Ojalá este matri no se vaya a pique…jejeje.

Un gran abrazo y como siempre forever ¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

 **Cordovezza.**


End file.
